Beach Cafe Hina
by Z-ro
Summary: Following Keitaro's first failure of the Todai Exam's Granny Hina decides to save her grandson from her son's wrath. As the manager of the Beach Cafe Hina, Keitaro now needs to balance making the cafe/restaurant successful and still study for todai.
1. Chapter 1 Open for Business

Disclaimer: Bam! I don't own this. Moving on!

Beach Cafe Hina

Chapter 1 Open for business

The eighteen year old sighed while setting down his bags. The hut was pretty worn down from the year on the coast. Salt air ground away the paint and the moisture warped some of the panels on the roof. "Yosh." The young man rolled up his sleeves and readied himself for what would be the most memorable summer in his life.

-o-

Haruka exhaled while looking over the income for the month, she had planned on going down to the beach to work the cafe, but knew she would not be able to this time. It was just dumb luck she was able to get a hold of her nephew Keitaro. Although why granny insisted that he is the one she asked for help, Haruka would never know. The boy was a studious dreamer. Haruka tapped her cigarette against the dish and suddenly realized why granny chose Keitaro. Haruka knew her cousin well, and he would have hated that his son is wasting time when there was a business to run.

The cafe owner stood up from her bench and waved at the single waitress in the store. The tea shop was not big and would likely never be a big hit, but there were enough regulars that she could keep it open and live off the extra money. "I'll be right back. Granny Hina wanted this before I left." The waitress nodded before serving another customer.

Stone steps were always an obstacle when walking up this path. Haruka released a sigh of relief when she finally reached the top of the stairs to the Dormitory. The Urashima saw someone standing at the door looking out and waiting. Haruka raised an eyebrow when she realized it was Naru. "Mmm? Seta coming over today?"

Naru raised her self on her toes before dropping when she realized it was only Haruka. "Hai, he's going to show me this math lesson I don't understand." Naru reddened and placed her hands on her cheeks to cover her burning face.

"Still thinking of Todai?"

Naru grinned. "Yeah, it will be great if I can pass the exam."

Haruka gave a bored expression. "You still have a two years left of school, I am sure you will be well prepared." Haruka passed the love struck teen and went up stairs.

After a single knock an elderly voice announced, "You may come in Haruka-chan." Haruka repressed the urge to blush and entered. The elderly woman was sitting on her knees and drinking tea while looking out the window. "Everything is in order then?" Haruka nodded and handed the folder to the matriarch. After a quick look through, granny sighed in disappointment.

"What's wrong granny?"

"Oh, it's just that I had hoped the girls would like to have gone to the beach, but Naru is enthralled with that Seta teacher, and Mitsune is taking care of our first spring arrival Kaola Su. But I suppose I have not asked our newest arrival."

"I didn't know we had a new person." Haruka was surprised, the dorm hadn't been open for long, and to have a new arrival right before the summer break began was a pleasant surprise.

"Yes, Motoko-chan was not present when I asked if any of the girls wanted to help with the beach house. I will ask her today when she comes in." Haruka looked at her grandmother with a slight worry at the sudden smile that graced the old woman's' lips. Granny Hina did not have to wait long.

-o-

"…and that's why I think you should hurt them first and ask questions later. If you give a man an inch they will try and get in your pants!" Motoko silently listened to her sempai's rant about men in the Kendo Club that had graduated last year. She refused to say a word about boys in general. She only knew her father personally, and met her sisters' husband during the wedding. She had spoken to boys her age a few times, but she didn't know them. She was very startled at how readily her sempai's were to demonize the opposite sex. But that slowly changed as she met a few boys in her class that looked in her direction. She shivered at a few glimpses of conversations she picked up when they did not think she could hear them.

She was a little hurt realizing that these boys were living up to her sempai's expectations. She ignored the perverts completely in her new school and kept to the Kendo Club. Finally Motoko was able to leave her sempai's rants and got off the train. She had still wanted to keep an open mind.

Aoyama Motoko adjusted the duffle bag on her shoulder. As a first year in secondary, she had already gained captaincy of the kendo club. While she had gained sudden popularity with the girls in the class she was rather irritated that so many boys turned sour from the experience and left. She shook her head in disappointment of them.

The Hina Dormitory almost always had a magical air about it when ever she returned. She was thankful for the feeling. She had to listen to her fellow club-members bad mouth the men who had left the club for several hours on the train and again while attending the club practice. Motoko herself did not mind the boys so much if they were focused on their training but the few who stayed around just stared at her. She got the creeps once and the Vice President of the club beat a boy up announcing that there would be no perverts in the club.

_So he was a pervert?_ Motoko shook her head at the thought, attempting to clear her mind. Boys and perverts were not worth the effort to ponder them. They just clouded the mind and distracted the heart.

"Motoko-Chan."

The young teen turned to the voice. After seeing who it was, the Aoyama bowed. "What can I do for you granny Hina?"

"I seem to be in need of a bit of aid at a side project to help fund the new dorm. Would you be willing to go with Haruka-chan and help for a few days?"

Motoko gave a welcome smile. "It would be my pleasure to render any aide Granny Hina."

The older woman clasped her hands in front of her in joy. "Wonderful, Haruka-chan wanted to leave tomorrow. You two will be meeting another helper to run the beach cafe."

Motoko's body froze. "Two? Run? The beach? Granny! I have the mountain training retreat with the kendo club!" Motoko looked around in shock only to find that the old woman was already gone and her laughter echoed in the halls. Motoko felt sweat roll down her head as she realized she was just suckered into working for the opening of the summer.

-o-

Keitaro turned to the front door. "I am sorry but we are closed until tonight's reopening." The couple who entered gave an appraising eye over the store. The walls had decorations from the islands, and the floor was swept and polished. "There will be a grand opening with music and discount drinks to celebrate. You are welcome to come then." The couple smiled and agreed to come back later.

Keitaro set down the hammer and rotated his wrist. He had just finished the last of the repairs and looked at the place. He was lucky that he got done so fast. Keitaro had expected that he would need to take two more days to finish, not the original four Haruka planned.

The free time gave him a few hours to study before Haruka arrived to open the tea shop. Keitaro Urashima looked at his booklet and sighed. He had just received his first failure into Todai. He chuckled to himself embarrassed by his performance. The Urashima knew that he had daydreamed during the test and had only been able to complete a third of it. While he never did tell his parents the truth, them thinking that he failed completely because he did not know the source material made him second guess himself about telling them.

Then again, Keitaro knew how his father would react.

The young man checked his watch. Three hours before Aunt Haruka arrived… Keitaro went into the kitchen and started boiling water and lighting the fryer. The oil would need to be ready for tonight's opening. With that he sat down at the bar and started reading. The time flew by before he turned his head towards the back door. He couldn't see who entered but he knew it was about time for Aunt Haruka to arrive.

"Aunt Haruka is that you?" Keitaro got off his stool and walked to the back room. He did a glance over at the kitchen and was satisfied everything was ready. He entered the storage room that led to the back. "Oh, hello. Who might you be?"

Motoko gave a start and reached for her scabbard before she realized she was not allowed to bring her sword on the trip. After thinking about what she was about to do, she flushed before looking at the older teenager. This was probably the person who was repairing the tea house so it could open. "I am Aoyama Motoko. Pleasure to meet you." She bowed.

Keitaro smiled at her. "The pleasure is mine. How can I help you?"

Motoko looked at him blankly before realizing that he had asked a question. "Haruka-san has asked me to render aid in running this facility." Just then Haruka walked in the door carrying two boxes.

"Hi Aunt Haruka."

Haruka glared at the young man. "You are lucky my hands are full or I would hit you." Keitaro smiled nervously before taking the boxes from her and dodging a hand that made a move to swat his head. He laughed before going into the kitchen. Motoko looked to Haruka for instruction. "Come on, Keitaro is able enough to get those put away, I need help with the menu's and the coasters we ordered. We'll need to set those out onto the islands for you and me to get at when we start taking orders." Motoko wordlessly followed before Haruka looked at her. "What kind of bathing suit did you bring?"

Motoko turned crimson. She tried to sputter. "Never mind we need to get you a decent one if you are going to help me serve." Haruka lit a new cigarette and walked into the kitchen. "Oie Keitaro! I need to get Motoko-chan a bathing suit to help me serve; we'll be back in an hour."

Keitaro looked up. "Bathing suit?"

"Yeah, we both need to have one to serve." Keitaro froze in place. Haruka let her temper flare. "Yes me too!" She then turned around and stalked out the storage area. "Come on Motoko lets get this over with." Motoko matched Keitaro's expression before she walked out unsure if she was more uncomfortable knowing she had to wear a bathing suit in public or that she had to work while wearing it.

-o-

The hour passed and Motoko entered the kitchen and walked strait through to the back storage and up the stairs. Keitaro gave a questioning glance to his aunt. She smirked before putting out her cigarette. "The girl is shy. Never would have thought that with the amount of confidence she carries."

"Huh?"

Haruka smacked him over the head. "Don't get any ideas, she is a good kid."

"Ow, what did I do?"

"I want you to look after her while she is here. She's young."

Keitaro grimaced. "Fine, I'll watch to make sure no one corrupts the innocent girl."

Motoko walked down the stairs slowly and poked her head out of the storage room. "Must I wear this… scandalous garment?" The only thing that made her not outright say no to the swimsuit was that she was able to get a sarong to wrap around her waist.

The two Urashima's turned to the door and Motoko shyly walked out with a dark blue two piece that covered her body moderately well. "Not bad Motoko-chan. Now that we got that out of the way, we need to do something with your hair." Haruka was tiring of the young girls stuttering and continued. "It's nice that it's so long, but it needs to be decorated. Mmm, I know we'll put it in a pony tail and add a flower." Haruka left out to the dinning room and returned with a flower in hand from one of the table vases. Haruka stepped away allowing Keitaro to look at the young girl. Her face was crimson, and the flower nestled itself behind her left ear underneath her pony tail.

Keitaro said the first thing that came to his mind. "Does that mean I should have stopped you from making her wear that bathing suit?"

Haruka gave him another whack.

Keitaro felt pain but laughed it off while he started getting everything ready to cook at a moments notice. Haruka gave an appraising eye to the black haired Aoyama. "Nervous?"

Motoko nodded. Haruka was confused. The girl had tons of confidence around the house. Granny had told her so. She was even a master at Kendo and had come from a family of-. Haruka stopped and looked down at the girls' waist. She remembered granny forbidding the girl to bring her sword. Haruka scratched her head. She needed this girl to work effectively tonight and the way she was now would only slow things down. Finally she barked out. "Are you a real swordswoman? Don't you have a code to live by?" Motoko responded with a nod. "Then forget about your embarrassment and follow it. I don't know what your code is, but there is nothing wrong with being comfortable in your femininity. You should be able to balance both, especially since you are both a swords master in training and a woman." Motoko lowered her head. After a moment she nodded to herself and bowed to the older Urashima. Haruka nodded in satisfaction then turned to let the girl sort any lingering feelings for herself.

-o-

"Order's up!" Keitaro shouted over the band. Motoko took it, still not looking at the cooks eyes. Keitaro wished he could get a better look at what was going on beyond his three by two foot kitchen window. It sounded fun out there being able to talk to so many people. The only people he saw were his Aunt and Aoyama-san.

Haruka's walked up to his window. "Here's table seven's order. Hurry up, we got a line of people who want to come in."

Keitaro eeped, determined not to look at his Aunt's bikini. He grabbed the order and worked as quickly as he could in the kitchen. The night wore on and Keitaro was able to get out of the kitchen when ten O'clock hit. He took his Aunt's place at the bar and started mixing drinks while talking amicably to the customers. Keitaro soon found himself smiling and laughing among the patrons. He even saw the couple that walked in earlier in the day. After some luck of avoiding an embarrassing situation with a flirt who wanted a free drink, Keitaro motioned for Haruka to come over. However, it was another twenty minutes before she could make it.

The older woman waved at Motoko to come up with her. Keitaro was glad the night was almost over, most of the patrons have left and it was late. Keitaro set his cleaning rag down. "There's only the couple at table 2. We got most of the cleaning done and the bands gone. We got an early morning tomorrow too with just the three of us. If you two want to go turn in I can finish up here." Haruka looked at him but he just waved her off. Haruka nodded and bade him good night.

"Good night Aoyama-san." Motoko had watched the young man since he was able to leave the kitchen. She quickly got over her modesty in her blue two piece bathing suit and helped Haruka in their small understaffed business. Now that she had really watched him work she had to admit he was impressive to watch. He spoke well with the customers and made everyone around him happy. He gave her an easy smile before turning away to get back to cleaning. Motoko was about to say a word but felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Motoko-chan you can talk to my nephew tomorrow, it won't be as busy tomorrow night." Motoko felt how tired she was and let her curiosity subside while she followed her care taker to the women's room to get some sleep.

-o-

Keitaro awoke with the sun in his eyes. He groaned at the pain in his neck and sat up. Keitaro Urashima was used to late nights, but not the level of activity that went with them. He was just thankful that the girls did not wake him up earlier than he thought. Keitaro looked at the clock and noticed it was well past noon. Thankful for the eight hours of sleep, the Urashima showered and dressed before heading into the kitchen.

"Morning Haruka, Aoyama-san." The two greeted him before Keitaro looked around. During the day the Cafe functioned as just that, a tea house. He wasn't needed in the kitchen for a few hours. "You two need any help?"

"Get some food in you first Keitaro, then you can study. I put a sign out for help wanted. You will be doing a few interviews today before I need you in the kitchen."

Keitaro looked surprised at the sudden authority he had gained but nodded. The teen ate around his book for several hours before he saw a young lady walk up to him. Keitaro set his book down and looked at her. "May I help you miss?"

She smiled prettily with brown hair framing her face. "Yes, I am here for the three O'clock interview?" Keitaro instantly sat up straighter and nodded for the lady to sit.

"You are a few minutes early, but we can start now. Have a seat." Keitaro looked behind her and noted that Haruka directed two more potential employees to a table and handed out drinks. Keitaro commenced with the interviews. He saw the Aoyama girl give him a few indecipherable looks. Keitaro realized he had not really spoken to her yet.

He made a note to fix that.

If he was in charge of the new set of employees he could at least offer the courtesy to speak with her as he did with the other employees he was hiring. As the final applicant finished the interview, Keitaro stood and walked to the group of applicants. The three who applied had all gained a job. Gendou was a man a few years older than Keitaro. Urashima knew he wanted Gendou's help in the kitchen. Hana was a young blonde who was chatty but had experience bartending. The last applicant was actually the first girl Keitaro spoke with. She had light brown hair that was similar to his own. Haruhi would be following Aoyama-san around learning how to wait on tables. Keitaro hoped she wouldn't mind. One new recruit for one senior worker was the fastest way he knew how to get them trained up.

"Thank you all for coming today. As you can see it's just me and these two ladies here at the Beach Hina Cafe. All three of you are hired for the next six weeks. By that time the cafe will be turned over to the bishounen to run for the rest of the summer. Gendou, follow me to the kitchen. I can show you where to get started. Ladies, you may speak to Haruka and Aoyama-san."

The ladies instantly went to the older woman they had met. When Keitaro and Gendou were in the kitchen Gendou started talking with enthusiasm about how beautiful the girls were. Keitaro smiled tightly at him while he talked over the older man's voice. "And that is all there is to it. Our shifts will be staggered and we will both take turns working late and working during the late morning. This will let us open the kitchen earlier." Gendou agreed to the new shift arrangement before Keitaro dismissed him. Keitaro watched the man go with mixed feelings. "Well I will find out how good of a worker he is tonight." Keitaro looked out the front door and smiled at the slow traffic that was going on in the cafe. It seemed more people were interested in drinks than they were in food at this time of the afternoon. He knew it would change in half an hour.

Keitaro walked out of the kitchen and sat in the dinning room. He leaned against the chair and felt someone move to sit next to him. "How is everything cook-san?"

Keitaro smiled at the Aoyama. "I am doing well. But I am concerned over Gendou. He seems more interested in looking at you girls than he did in his training in the back."

Motoko frowned remembering what the girls in the Kendo club said about men in general. She shook off the doubt after the day and a half watching the cook Keitaro. "I'll be on the look out for him while we girls are working. Thanks for telling me."

Keitaro smiled. "Hey, you aren't speaking so formal anymore."

Motoko reddened. "The other girls said it is faster if I speak with less formality."

"As you were doing before I brought it up. Sorry I didn't mean to make you self conscious about it. I just had wondered why you did. Haruka said you had come from a proper family once so I had wondered."

"My family is far from proper, but we do have our traditions. One is being well bred."

Keitaro grinned. "Sorry that you can't be too proper here, we can't get anymore informal than waitresses in bathing suits." Motoko gave him a look saying she heartily agreed. That got Keitaro thinking of Haruka's warning. "If you do see Gendou cross any kind of line tell me. I really don't want to discipline anyone but I will if he gives any of you ladies trouble. The last thing we need is to have one of you ladies hurt when we are so busy." Motoko listened thinking of course she would tell him. "So how did you get talked into helping Aoyama-san?"

Motoko grimaced. "I volunteered to help before listening to what granny Hina wanted me to do."

Keitaro smiled. "Don't worry too much; Haruka did the same for me. But I was more curious about how you know granny Hina."

"Oh I am the newest dorm mate at the Hinata-sou Girls Dormitory."

"EH!" Keitaro's shout made the crowed look at him. He stood and bowed an apology before sitting down again. "Sorry about that Aoyama-san. I just didn't know Hina closed the inn and made it into a dormitory. Well there goes my back up plan." Keitaro exhaled in disappointment.

Motoko looked up at the person that stood in front of the table. Haruka smiled at the two before setting drinks for them. "Take your time, the girls are doing fine." Motoko nodded her thanks. Having a break was a blessing after yesterday.

Aoyama took a long sip form her ice tea. "What was this about a back up plan?" Keitaro pulled a small booklet out from his pocket. He handed it to her while he drank. "Todai?"

"Yeah I failed the entrance exam last month. My father and mother want me to give up on going to college and help them run the Urashima sweet's store in my home town. But I made a promise that I would meet someone I knew a long time ago at Todai."

Motoko looked at him in surprise. He looked completely different from the hard worker now. He had an unfocused look in his eyes. "Is the promise really important?"

Keitaro snapped out of it and looked at the girl again before thinking about it. He looked into his cup. "Well the truth is that I made a promise to a girl when we were kids. I doubt she would remember it. But I never want to go back on a promise. So I'll definitely get into Todai. And years later when someone asks if I had ever broken my word, I can say no." Keitaro gave a sad look at the memory.

Motoko just watched him. She had never had such a long conversation with a man before. And his story while sounded slightly perverted he was honest. She could feel his heart's hope and doubt about ever finding the girl he made his promise to.

"Keitaro! We got an order up!"

Keitaro looked up and saw Haruka wave an order slip at the window before setting it down. Keitaro stood and looked at the girl who lived at Hinata-sou. "Thank you for this talk Aoyama-san." Keitaro gave a slight bow before walking away.

"Keitaro-san, it's Motoko." Keitaro turned back to look at her. "My name. It's Motoko."

Keitaro's eyes brightened. "Alright Motoko-san."

-o-

On the third day Haruka sighed in satisfaction. Kietaro was at the bar reading some text book on English when she interrupted him. "Hey Kietaro."

Keitaro looked up having an idea what she was going to say. "You need to go back now that we got a working staff?"

Haruka looked at him strangely happy he had figured it out on his own. "Yeah, I still have a tea house to run, and Motoko likely has something to do for her kendo club."

Keitaro gave a look at the information that Motoko was apart of a kendo club. The girl he knew who smiled and waited tables in a bikini and the image of her wielding a wooden stick did not mesh well. "Alright. I figured as much since you had me be the ones to do the hiring. Are you both leaving tonight?"

Haruka put out her cigarette. "Tomorrow, actually I don't think I have told her yet." Haruka waved Motoko over. Motoko took one more order for drinks before standing next to Haruka and handing the order to Keitaro who smiled at the order.

The table that Motoko came from shouted behind them. "Hey cook-san! Can you add shrimp to the spaghetti?"

"Alright I got it!" Keitaro stood and chuckled at Motoko's embarrassed expression. "Cook-san?"

Motoko smiled. "It seemed rude to have them call you by your first name. And Urashima would get Haruka's attention."

"Wait a sec before you go cook Keitaro. Motoko, we plan to finish up today, and we will head out tomorrow. I still need to get a few things done at the tea shop at the Hinata." Motoko looked somewhere between shock and relief. Haruka chuckled. "Granny said you only needed to help for a few days remember? And I can't stay. We just needed to be here long enough to get some hire's."

Motoko bowed in understanding. She looked up to Keitaro unsure what he would say to her leaving but found he was already going to the kitchen with the order in his had. She kept her down look for only a moment before she was nudged by Haruka. "Don't think too much on him. He can be oblivious like most men. I am sure he is disappointed that we are heading out."

The next morning came faster for Motoko than she wished. She had grown used to being in a swimsuit and the feeling of freedom from the strict discipline. Even for a few days it was a breath of fresh air. There were no 'perverts' around like the girls in her kendo club insisted on, only the polite couples and Keitaro. Motoko placed the last of her things in her bag before giving a sigh of disappointment.

"Come on Motoko-chan. We need to get going back to civilization." Motoko placed her bag over her shoulders and walked down the stairs to the storage room. Motoko was about to ask but Haruka was already ahead of her. "Go say goodbye to Keitaro. I'll be in the car. And don't give me that look, both of you have been doing it and its giving me the creeps." Motoko still gave the older woman the 'look'. Haruka laughed. The first one she could really remember. "Motoko, I have known you for maybe four days. But I saw you as a serious person at Hina, here; you have smiled more and are not as tense. Same with Keitaro, his heads are out of the clouds and he is showing that he is an adult. Both of you were good for each other. Now go say good-bye. It's a long drive."

Motoko heard the order and turned around and walked into the kitchen. Keitaro was busy with the cooking as the full lunch time crowd had arrived. "Keitaro-san!" Keitaro looked up from his pans and smiled at her. Motoko realized she smiled back and felt her face flush. She never realized she smiled so much the past few days. It was only because Haruka pointed it out that Motoko felt her self smile at the young man.

"You two out of here already Motoko-san?"

Motoko nodded feeling slightly disappointed that he didn't show any signs of disappointment in her leaving. Then another thing Haruka mentioned yesterday made her really look at him. She felt relief set into her as she saw he was very busy and could not spare too much time to her.

That made her blink.

"Where's Gendou?"

Keitaro's smile went into a strait line. "He hasn't arrived. I was not supposed to start till three." Keitaro moved three completed orders. "Haruhi table 2!"

Motoko looked out the ordering window and saw Haruhi run between tables and Hana run the bar. There still were not enough people working. Motoko turned back to the storage room and set her bag before she pulled out a slim two piece white bathing suit and grabbed an apron. She poked her head out of the back door. "Hey! Haruka! I need to stay. There's too much for three people!"

Haruka leaned out her car window. "I won't be able to come back until the end of summer to get you. Will that be O.K? I thought you would have plans this summer."

"I do not have any plans that are as important as this job. I will notify you if I obtained a different transportation to go home earlier. Bye Haruka-san!" Haruka turned on the car and drove off. It was the second time she caught her self smiling in so many days.

Motoko closed the door and changed herself before walking through the kitchen. "Keitaro-san I am going to replace Haruhi so she may take a break."

"Alright, tell her that I can cook something for her if she is hungry." Keitaro was busy with his pans and only looked up in surprise as Motoko went out the front door. Motoko smiled to herself understanding him a little more.

Motoko smiled at a few guest while she quickly moved around tables to Haruhi. "I'll take over. Take a break. Keitaro said he would make you anything." Haruhi gave a relieved sound before making her way to the back for a break. Motoko waved at Hana signaling she was next. The blonde nodded before Motoko looked at the order sheet she was given. She turned to the next table. "Thank you for your patience, what would you like?"

The day passed on in a similar fashion with only a single disturbance during a slow time of the afternoon. The sky was completely dark Motoko took the girls up to the front to talk while she let Keitaro talk to a very late Gendou.

"Gendou, I just can't trust you if you keep this up. Yesterday you did not focus on your job, and now you are five hours late."

"I said I was sorry, I thought you wouldn't mind if we switched and you worked in the morning and I worked the evening shifts. I like to work late nights." The smile that Gendou gave Keitaro made his anger flare. Keitaro instantly knew why he tried to pull this stunt. He wanted to pick up on the girls that will be coming in tonight. Keitaro never met someone who could push his buttons like Gendou did. And it took great self control to keep his voice quiet.

"I don't mind switching shifts. But you need to take responsibility and ask ahead of time. Yes _ask._ I may be young but I am not stupid and if you haven't noticed Gendou, I. am. Your. boss. If you mess up like this again you are gone. Get your apron on. The dinner rush will be here soon. I do need to still take my break. And I will be working my evening shift too." The smile Gendou wore left him. Keitaro felt the man's glare bore into his back but ignored it.

Keitaro sat at a table and sighed. "That man is unbelievable." He heard a glass tap the table and he looked up. Motoko smiled at him. Keitaro gave a weak smile. He didn't have the strength to thank her after being so assertive.

Motoko wraped her blue sarong around her legs and sat down at the table. "Is he still employed here?" Keitaro nodded.

"He may be a bastard, pardon the swearing, but he is the only other cook." Keitaro took a drink then looked at her. "So you stayed?"

Motoko felt herself reddened under his eyes. "Y-yes this cafe needs me more than anything I needed to do at home. And this is fun. It's good to be working. And if you need any help in the kitchen like today, I can learn to cook." Motoko leaned back slightly in her chair making it creak.

Kietaro gave her another one of 'those' smiles. "We can try to see how well you do tomorrow morning. Does that work for you?" Motoko nodded. Keitaro stood and thanked her for the drink and took it with him into the kitchen.

Motoko watched him leave and then looked up to see Hana and Haruhi smiling at the two of them. "It's so sweet." Motoko sputtered but Haruhi added. "And they are so cute together."

"Guys!"

The rest of the night went on with out incident. Keitaro kept a steady eye over Gendou and the girls were able to manage the customers well enough with three people up front.

The kitchen finally closed and Keitaro dismissed Gendou. Who, in turn, went to the bar to talk to a girl. Keitaro shook his head.

The cafe finally closed and Keitaro thanked everyone, including Gendou, for their hard work. Keitaro and Motoko were silent while they swept and wiped down the tables. Keitaro let Motoko lead while he turned off the lights and headed up stairs to sleep.

"G'night Motoko-san." "Night Keitaro-san." They entered their rooms and closed their doors.

A second later Motoko opened her door and knocked on Keitaro's.

Keitaro sleepily opened his door and saw the look of embarrassment on her face. All he wore was a pair of shorts. Keitaro gave a blank half closed eye look at her before remembering Haruka brought and then packed the beds she and Motoko slept in. "There is nothing in your room is there?" Motoko nodded mutely at his eerie impersonation of his aunt Haruka. "Come on. Get in the bed, I can sleep on the floor."

Motoko was about to protest that it wasn't fair before she cursed at herself, she had not known him for long, but knew he was the kind of person that would do something like this. She had simply wanted to state that they would need to find her a cot or a futon in the morning. Keitaro gave her a sleepy look as he set his pillow on the ground to lay down.

"Let me get changed. I'll be right back." Motoko saw his back stiffen. Motoko was back in moments to lay in the bed Keitaro slept in for the past few days. Motoko lay in bed and her eyes were on Keitaro as he tried to fall asleep.

Suddenly, Motoko felt angry with herself. She was a warrior, a swordswoman who upheld her honor. "Keitaro-san, this is ridiculous. Get in bed. There's plenty of room." She was rewarded with his slowly relaxing back stiffening again. "I am serious, get in."

Keitaro looked at her when she patted a spot on the bed next to her. "Alright, but I don't want to hear any complaining if neither one of us gets any sleep." Keitaro flushed at how bad that sounded. "As in it being awkward."

Motoko looked at him as if he was an idiot. "I know what you meant. Just get in so we can get some sleep."

Keitaro eased himself under the covers and Motoko slept on her side facing him. Keitaro did the same. His eyes were half closed already when he murmured, "Thanks…"

-o-

The morning greeted the two with sunlight that beamed onto the floor of the room. Motoko had woken at the first signs of sunlight but was too tired to do anything else. She found the situation oddly comforting. Keitaro had his arm around her waist and their ankles crossed each others. Motoko wondered about the turn of events. She had never envisioned herself being on social terms with her sister's husband, and when she met boys her own age; they seemed more interested in their hormones. Keitaro was a kind of person she had never met before. It was comforting to see a man who was not a 'pervert' like the club seemed to think. Motoko sighed in contentment and leaned her forehead to rest against Keitaro's shoulder. _This feeling… If only it could last…_

An hour later Keitaro moved a little and Motoko looked up to him. Keitaro blushed as he realized what their position was. He didn't move away, just blushed. "Let's get cleaned up and get started on those lessons." Motoko nodded against his shoulder.

The next three hours were fun for Keitaro. While he would admit it was expensive to see the way Motoko burned through food, Motoko found herself a competent chef of several dishes by the time the kitchen opened. Keitaro even manage to get Motoko to laugh. That in itself was a hard fought battle.

The week wore on. Hana and Haruhi would chat with Motoko trying to get the stoic girl to think more of boys and less of work. Keitaro and Motoko were still busy with the cooking lessons and consistently forgot to get a second futon, not that either of them ever minded sleeping next to each other. Keitaro was still wary of Gendou. Gendou himself made a slight effort to not stare at the women, but Keitaro could feel the contempt the man had for him come off in waves.

"So you two are roommates?" Keitaro raised his eyebrow at the two female employees. The two were obviously friends before working together. But the Urashima didn't expect them to be so close and work well together.

"Yep, we were also working at the same place when that restaurant went under. We were kinda lucky getting this job even if it's temporary."

Keitaro thought about the two women's situation. "Are you two still looking for a job after this one is over with or what?"

Haruhi leaned back in her chair and stretched. "I don't know. Our lease is up soon and we need to figure out if we can get a job and renew or if we are going to move out."

"Well I will definitely put in a good word if you two need a reference." The girls thanked him before a group of customers walked in. Keitaro stood and greeted the group of five that entered. "Welcome to Beach Cafe Hina. You are welcome to take a seat where ever you like, and the lunch special is Hina style steak and tomato sauce." The group seated themselves.

"We think we are ready cook-san." Keitaro was still amused by the name. After Motoko gave him that name the customers seemed to like it and the name stuck. There was not an hour that passed when a customer would fail to call him by his nickname.

"Alright what will all you have?" Keitaro took the order and Motoko noticed that Gendou was late again. "Hey Motoko can you give me a hand in the kitchen?" Keitaro waved the order slip in his hand as he walked towards the back.

"Hai." Motoko excused herself from the girls and swapped out her waiting apron for her cooking one. "Gendou late again?"

Keitaro just sighed. The two cooked in silence. Surprisingly the first group to come in was the only group for that showed for the usually busy lunch crowd. When Keitaro and Motoko both came out with the plates Keitaro was able to do something he hadn't done yet. Give Motoko credit for something she was learning to do well.

"Here you go; this here is made by Motoko, Kiesuke." Keisuke was the first customer that entered the cafe with his girlfriend before it opened. The two had become daily regulars. Kietaro was glad that Kiesuke often dragged his friends with him. The young man gave an 'oh' sound. "Anna, this is made by my self, but Motoko was the one who thought the idea to mix up the tomato sauce for today's special." Another oh and ah. Keitaro took the plates from Motoko since she stood there in embarrassment and missed her cue to set the plates down for the customers. "And these three, were prepared this morning to be grilled by Motoko after going through half a dozen steaks to learn how to do it with out cutting them wrong." Keitaro gave her a wink before setting down the last plate. "I hope you all enjoy your food."

Fifteen minutes later a nervous Motoko walked up to the table. "Is everything to your liking?" The group gave enthusiastic rounds of applause for her great culinary skills. She blushed brightly and smiled at them before walking off. Kietaro was giving the two older girls a break and was at the bar watching the whole scene happen.

"Didn't I tell you? You are a good cook." Motoko just nodded before looking at the group. After a second she gave herself an honest smile. The lunch group had left thanking Motoko and Cook-san before leaving. Keitaro was beginning to be concerned with how slow it was for the day. "Well… I wonder what's going on today that they are no customers."

Haruhi was the one to speak up. "You didn't know? Today is the fireworks festival. I think everyone is in town."

Keitaro was embarrassed enough to laugh. "That was today?"

Hana joined Haruhi at the bar. "Of course it is. It's Thursday."

"You guys should have told me, I would have given you three the day off." Keitaro looked back to the kitchen. "If you all want to go now, you are welcome to. I guess I found out why Gendou never showed up. I don't want to keep you working when most places _should_ be closed." The Hana and Haruhi cheered.

"But aren't you going to go Keitaro?" Motoko looked over to the older girls. She would like to have gone with them all as a group.

"I would like to but I always have work that needs to be done. Go on." Hana pouted.

Motoko went to quickly change into shorts and a spaghetti strap top Haruka insisted Motoko would keep as a thank you gift. When she came down, the other girls had changed in the back room and Kietaro was in the front wiping down tables. He smiled at the group and told them to have fun. Motoko kept feeling the need to look at him to get his attention. He never looked up.

Motoko left looking down cast and disappointment set in as the three left the Hina cafe. Kietaro finished the cleaning and looked to the girls' backs. He knew he disappointed the girls since Haruhi and Hana both tried to convince him to come while Motoko was upstairs. The girls even insinuated that he had a chance with the Aoyama. Keitaro just snorted at that. He had no time for romance. There were still the Todai exams. But Motoko's down cast eyes kept coming up when ever he was working in the cafe.

Kietaro went into the storage room that was now doubling as an office. He still needed to calculate the budget and place several orders before the shipment comes in for the next week.

The time moved slowly for Keitaro. It wasn't as if he didn't have time to do this. He began to wonder why he did turn down the girls offer. Even Motoko went.

Kietaro had set the orders the day before and inventory check was only for the meal they had prepared an hour ago. Kietaro set up the calculations for the next week's budget. Finally the till money was counted up, there was only one transaction, and the vault was now secured. Keitaro walked out of the back and looked around the dining room.

He really never realized how fast he went through paper work before. Even if it was only for a non-existent day, he knew it would have been only an extra half hour of work to finish. But then he was used to taking mock exams that lasted for hours. Closing work was easy. The place has been closed for only an hour and he was already bored. He had tried to study, and realized he was getting no where, his mind was on something else. Kietaro looked out the window and saw that it was still hot and he had several hours of sunlight. He went up stairs to quickly change before he left, locking the cafe as he left.

-o-

Keitaro knew that the festival was a big event for the town, but he had never known how _large_ it was. The largest park in town was over flowing with people and the festival spread through two additional blocks surrounding the park.

Keitaro walked around the small booths of games and towards the food court. All the while he was scratching the back of his head unsure as to what he was doing here. While it was all well and good to be doing something, he always thought going out on your own as boring. Keitaro ate a few plum rice balls and watched a band play on stage. He had successfully forced the idea that he might be lucky and find one of the girls out of his head. A quiet huff of defeat escaped his mouth. The teenager stood and walked around several couples whom had lounged on the grass with blankets they had brought. Finally he found something that made him glad he was alone. A picture booth. He grinned widely and hopped in to take a picture. The Urashima found a frame of the area he liked and when the flashes were done, he stuffed the photos in his wallet glad he had gotten something out of the trip.

Another sigh escaped him when he realized he had made it all away across the festival. It would be getting dark soon and Keitaro took that as his cue to leave. Again he made is trek across the park stopping at a few the trinkets shops. He knew he liked some of the things he saw but he didn't bring much money and had only his bank card. These little shops wouldn't have a debit card reader with them.

"Cook-san!" Keitaro turned to look over his shoulder. A few girls were waving madly at him. Keitaro suddenly remembered the one that was hitting on him at his first day. He unconsciously let the group of girls catch up.

"Hello Naka-san." The young woman smiled at him before the girls next to Ms. Naka giggled. "I am surprised to see so many of my regulars in a single group. Kita-san, Aku-san, Nemi-san. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Naka was the first to talk earning a playful glare from Ms. Kita. "I am surprised you are here, I just saw Haruhi." Keitaro felt his hopes rise. He really wanted to spend some time with a few people he knew. It would be weird to spend time with his employees, but he never thought of Motoko-san as one.

"Mah, I had been looking for them. I was about to give up. Do you happen to know where the group went to?" Naka attached herself onto Keitaro's arm giving a pleased grin when he turned red at the contact of her low cut dress made against his elbow.

"Of course I do. We were actually going that way anyway. Cute little Motoko-chan had never been to a dance before. Hana thought now was a good time as any."

At Motoko's name Keitaro felt relieved that all the girls were together. He had not thought they would ditch the poor girl, but there was always the chance. He didn't like how Naka kept brushing her body against his arm, but he tolerated it for the chance to find the only girls he was familiar with in a distant town.

When the group got to the club Keitaro was accosted by another group he had served at work. "Cook-san!" Keitaro laughed and thankfully disengaged himself from Naka. She pouted and followed after Keitaro.

"Anna, Kiesuke. Good to see you." Keitaro gave them a look that screamed help me. The couple laughed before each latched to an arm and dragged him inside leaving the flirt and her friends lost among the crowd.

"Thank you very much. I had no idea how I was going to get away from her."

Anna gave a cheery laugh. "How did you even let her get so close? You are usually good at keeping distance at the Hina Bar."

Keitaro gave a cheesy grin. "That's because I know all my escape routes. She grabbed onto me as soon as she saw a chance." The three shared a laugh before Keitaro continued. "I am actually looking for the Hina girls. Naka mentioned that they were headed here."

Anna looked around and chuckled at how little room there was. The place was dark and the club was open to everyone for the festival. The group didn't try to talk as they walked to the out door dance floor and into the fresh air.

"I don't think that lead was worth it. I have no idea where I could even begin looking for them in there." Keitaro breathed out glad that he could hear again.

Anna perked up. "Hey cook-san how good _are_ you at dancing?"

Keitaro looked at her as if she was insane. "Do I even want to know what you are thinking?"

Anna's grin expanded to a smile from cheek to cheek.

-o-

A few hours before sun down the three girls Keitaro was looking for had been busy. Motoko was literally pulled all over the festival. "I appreciate that you both want me to have a good time, but this really is not the kind of entertainment I had in mind." Hana giggled before she pulled the young girl into line. After they all walked passed the height line, the three were carted into a large seating bowl. "And this ride looks nauseating."

"It's fine Motoko-chan. It's all for fun. Besides we need to have as much of it for Keitaro-san. And why are you talking all proper now?" Haruhi complained.

"It is because we are not speaking to customers who would get impatient if I did not speak 'slang'." Motoko spat out the word as if it was a curse. "And taking your time to speak properly is a good thing. There are enough things in the world that are sped up to accommodate the 'fast life lifestyle style', butchering the language should not be one of them."

The girls giggled as the ride started up. Motoko was still dizzy ten minutes later when the group sat down to eat. "Hina girls!" Hana smirked. Motoko almost choked. Haruhi flinched.

"Hello Naka-chan." Motoko said for the group. The girls didn't really know the woman's name just the nick name her friends use. It was a pet peeve of Motoko how the woman tried constantly to mislead Keitaro-san to get something for free when the cafe turned bar. "It is good to see you around. Enjoying the festival?"

Naka dimpled and her entourage joined her in a shared giggle. "Yes I am doing just fine. Cook-san didn't come with you?" She sounded disappointed when she looked around for any sign of the boss of the cafe.

"Unfortunately no. He decided to do some work. He insisted that we go though."

"That's very generous of him." She said with a sigh. "Will you three be going to the club tonight?"

Hana's ears perked. "Which one?"

"Sandy Nights. They are down the road. Not far off from the festival. They are right on the beach, and their dance floor is huge."

"I would not be able to attend. I am underage." Motoko responded giving her friends a look meaning they could go with out her.

Naka stuck her tongue out. "Of course you can! It's open to the public today. All ages are allowed in. You just have to wear a wrist band if you want to get alcohol."

Motoko murmured to herself 'I have never been to a dance before'. Haruhi and Hana still heard it. The three girls exchanged looks deciding if they were going to go.

"Thanks for the heads up Naka, we'll be sure to check it out. It opens soon?" Haruhi felt the most charitable and spoke to Naka while getting the rest of the information. When Naka and her gang left the three girls exhaled.

"The woman is most unpleasant."

"And she keeps trying to seduce Keitaro." Haruhi grumbled.

Hana and Motoko looked at her. "What? I can be a little jealous. I wish I had that kind of confidence, if only I wouldn't come off as a slut." Motoko reddened while Hana teasingly gasped at the language.

"So we are going then?" Motoko asked to make sure she would be having a late night.

"Damn straight we will." Hana shouted.

-o-

Kietaro could not believe he was going through with Anna's suggestion. He had many ideas as to why this was a bad idea. The top three were: it was embarrassing, there was no guarantee the girls would even be there and if the girls were there, he had to choose which one's attention he was going to get. And if he chose the wrong one, work was going to be extremely awkward the next day.

In the end it came down to his comfort zone. Hana and Haruhi were both employee's first and friends second. Motoko was a friend first and he didn't even really consider her an employee as she volunteered to stay to help. It was with that in mind that Keitaro was standing next to the disc jockey with shaky knees. Anna apparently knew the man as he gave her a hug and Kiesuke a hug each. The group talked while he set up the next song and agreed to help the young man out.

The music slowly faded at the end of the last dance song and the dj's voice came over the speakers. _Ladies and gentle men, we have a very special request from a good friend named Urashima Keitaro._ There was a rustle of air from the microphone being passed before Kietaro looked at it already knowing he couldn't back out now. Anna and Kiesuke cheered him silently. He smiled at the two thanking them. The microphone echoed his inhale.

-o-

The girls had been at the club for a little over a half an hour when Motoko decided she did not like the dancing she saw. Most of them were with men who had pressed themselves very close to the women. After dancing with Hana and Haruhi to muse them, a man in his mid twenties had tried to dance against the young Aoyama. Hana and Haruhi saved her from the scene that was likely to break out if the man stayed a second longer. Motoko was still red faced when she sat down and the girls ordered juice. Hana and Haruhi took turns on the dance floor but never left Motoko's side as boys of all ages looked as if they wanted to approach the raven haired girl. Motoko politely declined dance after dance even with the more tame music that was played. After a particularly fast song that made Motoko sweat from just watching everyone move so fast with out any martial arts training, the music died for a moment and the announcer started talking. Hana and Haruhi both sighed at the break in music before all three heard a name.

_Urashima Kietaro._

Hana and Haruhi immediately started to cheer from their spot on the far side of the club. Motoko stood up in disbelief before she looked at the spot light over the dj's table. There stood the teen, hair messed, and glasses dropping low off his nose.

_I have been looking for a very special person all day today. She has helped me with out a thought of herself, and I had let her down when I said I had to work today. I heard she was here tonight and thanks to my friends here, I may be able to find her. So I am asking, is Motoko-chan here tonight? And will you like to have this next dance with me?_

There was a silence while people looked around for the girl. Motoko was blushing red. "Kietaro! Over here!" Motoko turned in horror as Hana stood on a table and pointed at her. Motoko knew she couldn't hide when the spot light found her. She walked towards the other side of the club with the spot light following her.

Her heart sped up when she spotted Kietaro smile at her from the spot he gave his request. He jumped down from the stage and started walking towards her. He didn't have the microphone, but the crowd could see him ask the question again, this time taking a hold of her hand like a gentleman. Motoko nodded in acceptance. There was a cheer from the crowd and the spot light faded from the two and a slow ballad began.

Kietaro let go of her hand and moved to start the dance. Motoko had watched enough people to get the general idea and followed his lead. The ballad was a long song and Motoko's tense stance slowly melted. By the end of the song Motoko was resting her head on Kietaro's shoulder. Both had large smiles on their faces when the song ended and they looked up at each other.

The moment ended and the pair looked around seeing the crowd was watching. Both suddenly felt very conscious. The crowd broke into applause then broke apart. The normal music began again as Haruhi pulled Keitaro and Motoko into a hug.

"That was the sweetest thing I have ever seen! You two were so adorable." Motoko kept her smile while looking at Keitaro. The Urashima smiled back before he felt his arm tugged again, this time by Anna.

"See! it worked! Have fun guys, Kiesuke went to get some drinks but we will be heading out soon." Kietaro thanked them for their hand in helping him find the girls.

"Aha, I knew there was no way a man could be that romantic." Kietaro looked at Haruhi with exasperation.

"Anna may have had the idea, but everything I said was from me." Motoko simply stood there listening. "And it was a nice dance." Kietaro gave Motoko a smile that she returned.

The night eventually wore on. It was much more enjoyable when Motoko found a dance partner who she knew would not try and molest her. However there were a few awkward moments when the pair actually listened to what some of the singers said about women and men and what they should do while listening to their song. The two laughed about it later in the night when they were finally able to walk back to the cafe.

Hana and Haruhi had opted to stay a little longer with Kietaro saying that neither of them needed to come in to work until the second shift if they wanted to sleep in. The two cheered in thanks.

Kietaro sighed as the two walked up the stairs. "I think I am going to shower, the club was hot and I stink." Motoko managed not to be too embarrassed when Keitaro said things like that.

"I'll go in after you so hurry up. I am tired."

It was almost quarter past two when Motoko walked out of the shower with an over sized shirt and comfortable shorts. It took her a while to dry her hair but settled to tie it up when it was close enough.

She walked around the room in the dark and slid under the covers before looking over at Kietaro who was sound asleep. She smiled at his face. It was illuminated by starlight. It was not much, but it was enough for Motoko to run her hand over his bangs affectionately before falling asleep.

- - Chapter 1 Open for business - -

A/N: Well here is my first Love Hina fanfiction. If you got anything to say, voice it. Especially grammar, I am trying to get better at that. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2 Managing Crises

Chapter 2 Managing Crises

Keitaro was working quickly through several dishes and cutting up vegetables when the man came in. Keitaro stirred through the mix for the noodles, and then dropped them into the boiling water. When the man was next to him, Keitaro simply said, "Gendou, you mess up again you are fired." When Gendou opened his mouth to protest, Keitaro looked at him. The glare Keitaro gave Gendou silenced him instantly.

The rest of the day with the girls and Gendou was a roller coaster. Even after the warning, Gendou was still more interested in staring at the girl's in their various bathing suits. Keitaro slowly had to start watching over him while Gendou cooked. When Gendou realized he was being watched over his usual cheery mood to the customers soured.

After his third time complaining in one day about not seeing the girls Keitaro did something he had never done before. He yelled at another person. "Gendou if you are so distracted, go take a break! I can handle this for fifteen minutes." Gendou glared at Keitaro but took off his apron and walked to the front. Haruhi handed him a beverage and Gendou downed it in several swigs before eyeing Haruhi's behind.

Fifteen minutes passed and Keitaro was beginning to be pushed with the orders. Motoko handed him another order and he noticed that Gendou was talking to Haruhi while she was taking orders. He must have said something that upset her as she walked away immediately after taking the table's orders. Keitaro noted that Hana or Motoko didn't have a chance to notice as they were too busy. Keitaro walked out the kitchen and noticed he still carried his vegetable knife.

"Is something the wrong Keitaro-san?"

Keitaro didn't need to look to know who it was. "Hold this for a second Motoko I need to handle something."

Motoko watched him go noticing for the first time how serious the young man was. All of the customers and staff seemed to realize something was about to happen when Keitaro gripped Gendou's shoulder effectively stopping the man from following Haruhi.

"Gendou. I have your mailing address; I will send your pay for the time you worked. You are fired. Please leave."

Gendou turned to Keitaro noticing that the young man was serious. "What the-? I was just talking to her. She wanted to give me her number." He stated with a smirk.

Keitaro noticed that Hana took Haruhi to the back room. "Leave now Gendou before I call the police and have you removed from the property." Keitaro walked the larger man to the door and turned away in dismissal of the ex-employee.

Gendou growled out, "I didn't think I would last the day anyway." Gendou grabbed Keitaro by the fore arm and pulled him hard. Keitaro's body moved and Keitaro felt an impact against his face. "That's for being an all high and mighty with me!" Another blow hit his cheek. It was after the moment of shock that Keitaro realized that he was being punched by the man he fired. Several customers stood to help the cook, a few others started to shout cook-san.

"Zanganken!" Keitaro felt one more fist connect to his face before the grip on him loosened and then broke away. The Gendou laid sprawled on his back out the front door. Keitaro looked from where the strike came from. He was surprised that Motoko was panting and the vegetable knife still firmly in her hand.

Keitaro had seen ki strikes as Haruka showed him a few of hers. After looking at the man try to stand up while swearing, Keitaro knew he should have fired Gendou earlier. "Don't come back Gendou." Keitaro rubbed his cheek showing that the ex-employee did not hurt him.

Keitaro felt his hand shake for a moment before he gripped it. Gendou swore a few more times before walking away. Keitaro stood silently until the man was out of sight of the café. Finally, Keitaro turned to the crowd. "I would like to apologize to you all for having to see that. I am sorry, but we will need to close early today. If there are any customers willing to go, I can hand you a coupon you can redeem for a free drink of your choosing at our bar on your next visit. For those of you who wish to say, I would like to apologize for the slow service as I will be the only cook."

Keitaro walked to the kitchen as a few customers who had become regulars over the week promised to come back. Keitaro smiled reassuringly at Motoko who was busy at the bar writing coupons. She gave him a concerned look and he nodded in return. Inside the kitchen he heard a few quiet sobs. Keitaro walked to the back storage area.

"He's gone Haruhi." The girl still cried on Hana's shoulder. "Hana I am closing up early and Motoko is handing out coupons for people who agreed to leave for drinks at the bar. It looks like the only ones that are here are the ones that already are eating or placed their orders. I'll be done in about an hour."

Hana cooed reassurances to Haruhi for a moment before saying, "Thank you Keitaro. Can I hang back here with Haruhi?" Keitaro nodded before walking back into the kitchen.

"How is she?"

Keitaro walked around Motoko. He turned and plucked the vegetable knife out of her hand and washed it. "Haruhi is shaken up. I don't know what he said, but it really got to her. I think we will be loosing two workers by the end of the night."

Motoko understood. It was an ugly scene. "Are you alright Keitaro?"

Keitaro smiled at her lack of honorific. "I am fine Motoko. I am just angry at myself for letting him stay as long as I did. I should have fired him after the first few times he tried to shirk his job."

Motoko felt the need to defend his decision. She was about to voice her opinion but stopped when she noticed that Keitaro was too busy cooking to notice her anymore. Motoko left the kitchen and went to the bar to clean. Motoko looked at the sign she made. It was a letter from the management stating they are closing early. Motoko turned a few people away from the door with many apologies. She set the sign up and shut off the front lights. It was still daylight out, but the sun would set soon. The lack of front lights would tell the regulars that they were closing early.

The young Aoyama sat at the bar for a while. Hana and then eventually Haruhi came out from the back. The last people paid and bade the staff a good evening. Two of the regulars gave Haruhi comforting words. When the door was finally locked Hana turned to the black haired girl. "Thanks for covering for me Motoko-chan."

"It is fine; you will have a full day tomorrow with those coupons." Hana smiled before looking at Haruhi and Keitaro. "Will she quit?" Hana looked at Motoko unsure of the question herself.

-o-

"Do you want to take a break from work Haruhi-san?" Haruhi looked up at the young man who was still a few years younger than her. "I am just concerned. I don't want to ask you to repeat what he said; as I am sure you don't want to think about it. You will have my respect with what ever you do. If you feel you need space I can understand. If you would like to keep working here you are always welcome."

Haruhi felt tears well up in her eyes. She shuddered, but Keitaro made no move to comfort her. He couldn't after imagining what the other man just did to her. "So you are not going to fire me?"

"No, you will always have a place here Haruhi-san. But I don't want to make you do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable. If you feel that you are not safe at this place anymore, I can put in a good word for you at another café. If you want to stay I can ensure you that I will keep bastards out of this café from now on." Haruhi nodded seeing his resolve for not tolerating that kind of behavior.

"I'll stay. I like working here. It's fun. I like the customers. Everyone except for Gendou have been great."

Keitaro gave his most charming smile. "Very well. If you feel as if you are not ready to work tomorrow, you may call the café and leave a message or tell Hana. I'll see you as soon as you are ready to get back to work. But just the same, I would like to have a cab drive you and Hana to and from work from now on. I am just glad you two are roommates. You shouldn't be alone tonight." Haruhi shivered. Keitaro stood and poked his head out the kitchen door. "Hey Hana, can you call a cab for you two I'll pay for it." Hana agreed and the two were gone ten minutes later. Keitaro stood up from his chair glad that the paper work for Gendou was done and looked into the dining room.

Motoko bused the tables one after another. They were three people down, and with only Motoko to clean the tables it was a long job. There was a sudden noise and Motoko saw that Keitaro pulled the bussing cart out from the back. "Thank you for your patience Motoko. I just wanted to get that paper work out of the way. I reported the incident to the police as a public disturbance and requested a restraining order be issued for Gendou to not set foot within a hundred yards of the Hina Beach House. I'll need to make the same suggestion to Haruhi as well."

Motoko nodded. With two people the last of the dishes were washed, and the bar was cleaned. It was still early by their watch and Motoko gave a slight chuckle at her own growling stomach. Keitaro smiles slightly remembering something. "Motoko, want to do an impromptu test of your culinary skills?"

Motoko smiled at the older teen. "I accept."

-o-

Dinner went smoothly. Motoko finally knew her way around the kitchen and her victory was savored with every bite. Keitaro was washing dishes and talking to Motoko when the phone rang. "Hello?" Motoko looked over to him. His face was grim. "How is she?" Motoko walked over getting a bad feeling. "Yes, they can both come over." "Thank you very much. Is Hana alright as well?" Keitaro closed his eyes. He nodded several times. "If they both want to stay here they are welcome to." Motoko clasped her hands nervously. It didn't sound good. "So you have him in custody?" Keitaro gave a relieved sigh. "Alright, if you need it I can document the report on paper." "Yes, I will be here for them. Another hour? Alright that gives me time to get the room ready for them both." Keitaro hung up the phone keeping his hand on the receiver. "I never thought I could get so angry at a person before."

"Are Haruhi-san and Hana-san alright?"

"Yes, but it sounded like Gendou didn't learn his lesson. He was at the girl's front door and was trying to get in." Motoko shivered. "Motoko we need to go to the store real fast and get a futon and some blankets. I had squared off some money to get them anyway. Now we need them." Motoko slipped on a skirt over her bathing suit and pulled on a blouse. Keitaro just stared as she got dressed in front of him.

Motoko looked back at him. "What? I am still in my bathing suit." Keitaro shook his head before the two ran down the street on foot. A few thousand yen poorer, the two purchased a large futon, pillows and extra blankets. The two fumbled with the rolled mats and blankets down the sandy road all the way back to the café. The two moved the last of Motoko things from her 'room' to his to give the women some space. Keitaro made sure the upstairs shower room was extra clean and stood up and ran down the stairs at the sound of a knock at the front entrance. Motoko was already at the door in a group hug with Haruhi and Hana.

If the police officer was surprised at how young the man was who ran the store, he didn't show it. Keitaro gave his statement over the incident that happened earlier. Twenty minutes of speaking with the authorities ended and Urashima felt tired. Keitaro walked up the stairs when the police finally left and found the girls talking in the guest room.

Keitaro politely knocked. "Are you three alright in here?" There was a call for him to enter. Ketitaro had only been in this room twice, and both times were with in the last hour. It was a nice room, but a little small for two people. "It's good to see you both safe." Haruhi walked up to him and hugged the teen.

"Thank you for letting us stay." Keitaro awkwardly patted her back unsure where to put his arms.

"I am glad I can help. The police said we were lucky. With Gendou making a second act of public disturbance and three accounts of assault there was enough to keep Gendou in jail for a while until they sort out when they are going to give him a trial. If he had done any of this on more than a single day, he would be walking out the jail in about a week." Motoko kept a supporting arm around Haruhi who nodded.

"I know it's a little late to think about it, but where will Motoko-chan sleep?"

Keitaro reddened before saying. "She sleeps in my futon. We just got that one today before you two arrived."

"Wait you guys are sleeping together?" Keitaro looked at Hana with irritation. The girl was already appraising the young 'couple'.

Unfortunately Motoko came to his rescue. "Of course we are. I don't want him to suffer on the floor just because I decided to stay."

Despite the traumatic situation Haruhi was the first to laugh. "I am sure he is suffering a lot if he is sharing a bed with you and is only getting sleep."

Motoko stared blankly at the older women. "And that is supposed to mean what?" Hana saw Keitaro looking like he wanted to die.

"It's nothing Motoko-chan. Haruhi just thought the situation was funny. And it is." Hana soon joined Haruhi.

Keitaro woodenly walked out, ignoring the laughter. "Get some sleep girls."

-o-

Keitaro was up early in the morning. He had to be careful not to wake Motoko. Keitaro was down stairs in moments writing a sign to place in the front. He wanted all of the girls to have the day off. And he needed to watch his jaw, there was no bruising but it was sore when he smiled. With the sign done and posted at the front door, Keitaro showered and waited for the first signs of life on the floor above him.

Keitaro was glad to see a few of the regulars knock on the door to see how Haruhi was from last night. Keitaro did not tell them about the evening after the café closed, but quite a few who knew Keitaro understood something else had to have happened for the café to close. He thanked them for their well wishes and sent them off.

Keitaro had no plans for the morning but was glad he had woken as early as he did. He spoke to his Aunt Haruka about the incident, as well as placing several other important calls. Keitaro wondered if there was anything more he could do for the two girls. He remembered they had planned to move out soon. Suddenly something in his mind clicked. He got up went through a filing cabinet and finally found the two girls applications. He hmm'ed to himself wondering how he could make this work.

Four hours passed where Keitaro patiently waited for the girls to wake. There was a scream that was loud enough to be heard outside followed by two others. Keitaro took that as his cue to start making breakfast. Well, an early lunch.

Haruhi was the first down the stairs with a hastily done hair and bathing suit. "Sorry for sleeping in Keitaro-san. We should have set our alarm…"

Keitaro gave her an annoyed looked and set a plate of food on the counter. He went back to the stove and started serving the other plates. Haruhi silently went to her plate muttered thanks for the food, and ate. Rushed feet came down a minute later with Hana and Motoko sharing disheveled looks with their make shift hair arrangement and lack of make up. Keitaro simply pointed at their plates and the girls went to them and ate unsure how to take Keitaro's impersonation of his 'Aunt' Haruka.

Keitaro leaned against the counter and ate his meal quickly. He then started cleaning up the pans used for their breakfast. When the girls began to wash their dishes in turn, Keitaro waved them off and placed the plates in the industrial dish washer. Finally Keitaro dried his hands.

"As you may have noticed, I have closed the café for the day. Mainly I think we all need a real day off. Especially since you girls only have one scheduled weekly." He let the girls think on that for a moment before he continued. "I also thought now would be a good time to decided what you two-" Keitaro looked at Hana and Haruhi. "planned to do. Would you two want to stay here indefinitely for the duration of your job? Or do you want to go back to your apartment. I know the place is chained shut but your land lord said that it would take a few days to fix your door since it is the weekend. I spoke with your land lord and found out that Gendou didn't just break the door. The bastard damaged the wall and the window trying to kick his way in. Your land lord said they have a separate apartment you could live. But you were very lucky there were any spares free for rent." Keitaro kept his eyes half lowered.

Motoko saw this look before and suddenly knew what it was. Keitaro was about to do something he was not going to like.

The girls exchanged glances. Haruhi was the first to speak. "I think we had agreed last night that if possible, could we ask to live here. I think we decided we don't want to live in this town any more than we need to. We are willing to stay here till the end of the season."

Keitaro's half lowered gaze softened. "Alright I can definitely help you there. It means changing our work schedule. I think I might close the café on Sundays. Us four living under one roof will drive at least one of us stir crazy since we are sharing the same hours." The two girls stuck their tongues at him. "Your land lord said if you want to move out, they can provide a moving truck since you paid for the months rent, and you'll get your full deposit back. If that's agreeable we can get your things out of your apartment today."

The girls nodded. The two were already thinking about what to move first and how to get there when Keitaro cleared his throat to get their attention. "I think all three of you girls should get dressed for moving. I am sure bathing suits, no matter what fabric, will chafe if they are hugging you that closely." All three girls blushed and ran up stairs. Keitaro called the moving truck and was pleased he could rent the trunk himself. It would be easier if he drove.

He hoped so anyway, he had only driven the family car during the winter.

-o-

"I am amazed you have this much stuff Hana-san." The girl blushed while Keitaro and Motoko lowered the dresser. Haruhi chuckled while she rolled up Hana' clothing bag.

Hana grinned. "Just because apartments are so small doesn't mean I have to live frugally."

"I think what Keitaro-san is saying Hana-san, is that you never seemed the kind of girl who would carry several varieties of yukatas." Hana laughed shyly at Motoko's comment. Yukata's were traditional Japanese woman wear. As a child Hana had liked to dress up and kept the habit well into adulthood. The result was a wide collection of yukatas in a range of sizes.

"Enough talking, more packing." Was Haruhi's reply for her roommate.

"If we get this done soon, I'll buy dinner. The café still has a free flow of petty cash." Keitaro added. It was met with a round of cheers.

The group finished after five in the afternoon. The truck was fully loaded and the girls groaned when they realized they still had to unload everything. Keitaro took the group and the unwieldy moving truck to a quiet restaurant his aunt recommended him once when she first got there. Dinner ended with Keitaro paying and the girls sighing as the four piled into the moving van again to go to their home.

The unloading was quicker than the packing since the girls planned to keep most of their things in their boxes for the inevitable move in less than a month. With the last box out of the truck Keitaro showered and put on some knee length shorts and a black sleeve less shirt. He slid his glasses on and knocked on the girls' room. When he was allowed to enter, he grinned as all three of them were sitting on a futon and were watching a movie.

"I am going to go return the truck then walk home. I need some air anyway."

Motoko looked at the clock. It was almost eight in the evening. "Will they be open?"

Keitaro shook his head. "No they will be closed but I just need to park the van there and drop the keys into a slot. And I need to do it tonight or I get charged for the extra day rental."

Motoko stood and stretched. "I'll come with you. I have not done nearly as much physical activity as I should be, regardless of training."

The two waved a good bye to the older girls and left. But not before Motoko caught the two girls giving her a 'v' for victory sign for the two going out together. Motoko stared at them for a moment before understanding why they were giving her a victory sign. She promptly pivoted on her foot and left the door not allowing them to see the blood as it began to rush to her face at their insinuation.

Just like Keitaro described the two dropped off the truck and were walking home. The two finally started talking when they left the last town block and were walking along the beach. "Are you that active of a kendo member? I was sore for the first few days of fixing the café and then drained from working all day. But you seem to still have some energy left after work."

Motoko smiled as she looked over the water. "It is more than physical conditioning. My family has lived by the sword for generations. I was a child when I held my first wooden sword. The mental discipline makes any fatigue I have earned easier to handle. I just think 'it is not so bad'. Although I have to admit I was exhausted for the first three days of employment." The two shared a smiled at the memory.

"Does that have to do with the whole Gendou flying through the front door? I didn't know you knew a ki attack." Keitaro looked at her significantly.

Motoko thanked what ever god looked over her for the dim light. The sun had set long ago, and the two had been wondering by moonlight for some time. "I am the next leader for the Shinmei-ryuu School of swordsmanship."

"I see, well I haven't seen much of that kind of training since my sister started practicing with our dad." Keitaro raised his fists and punched the air. "I never did get to learn more than physical deflection."

Motoko felt her memory come up with the image of Keitaro getting hit. The moment Gendou raised his fist frightened her. She was never in danger, but she felt scared. After a moments thought, she remembered Keitaro's little speech at the cafe. Motoko smiled at him and realized she had been scared for him. Keitaros' safety mattered to her. She had stayed silent about his apparent ability to not get hurt as she noticed that Haruka at times would hit him hard. Motoko finally said aloud, "I had wondered why you did not appear to be hurt from his blows. Gendou easily weights sixty more pounds than you."

Keitaro smiled in thanks. "You were pretty good at that one strike to knock him flat on his back. I guess you use a sword if you had to focus with that knife I had you hold right?" Motoko nodded. She suddenly felt uncomfortable talking about her swordsmanship with Keitaro. Keitaro lowered his fists and nudged her with his shoulder. "Hey, don't make that face Motoko. Want to go for a swim?" Keitaro pointed to the water. Motoko gave him a thankful look before heading to the water as Keitaro stripped off his shirt.

Motoko waded into the water after taking off her yellow shirt and off shade shorts revealing one of her many bathing suits she acquired thanks to Haruka. Motoko felt all the tension that building leave her. It felt nice after the oppressive heat from the days work. Keitaro swam up to her and was floating on his back. Motoko mm'ed out, "The night looks amazing like this." Motoko waded a little deeper in the water and he followed her lead. Stars decorated the sky like glitter and the pale moon was setting in the south. Motoko let herself just float in the water.

"This is nice." Keitaro grunted in agreement. At one point Motoko felt her floating hand touch Keitaro's. Keitaro's hand floated a way for a moment before Keitaro lifted his hand out to hold hers. Motoko felt her self flush but squeezed his hand. Before her courage ran out on her she said, "I wish we had more nights like this."

Keitaro smiled at the idea. Neither knew what time it was when they got out of the water. They walked barefoot along the beach with their hands never leaving each other. Keitaro sighed thinking about the girls who were now living in the café.

"What is wrong Keitaro?"

Keitaro tilted his head to see Motoko's face. It was pale in the dim light. "I am just wondering how I am going to handle everything now. A lot of things were supposed to happen for the café that didn't. Not to mention I got three over worked girls who need extra help."

Motoko squeezed his hand. "That is not the only thing that is bothering you is it?"

Keitaro hummed for a moment in thought. "There is always more. The thing that is worrying me right now is the safety of you three girls. I am not the most masculine of men. I will need to higher someone who can be at least an intimidation factor, especially since I am in the kitchen most of time."

Motoko's hand relaxed in his for a moment before she pulled his arm to her side, pulling the two of them closer together. "You really don't see what goes on up front do you?" Keitaro gave her a curious look. She laughed. Keitaro smiled at the sound even if he was confused as to why she was laughing. "Keitaro-kun, almost every single customer who comes into the café, knows you by name, not as cook-san. Keitaro. Every single person you talked to knows what kind of person you are. They know you would do anything for us. And many of them care about you. Didn't you see the crowd that was about to jump Gendou to help you?" Motoko's laughter faltered for a second as she coughed to clear her throat. "I just sorta beat them to it."

Keitaro looked at her before finally laughing out loud. His hearty laugh raised Motoko's spirits. "You certainly did." Keitaro looked at the café and noticed that the two had stopped walking. He didn't even notice that they were facing each other until they were both hold each others hands. "Thank you Motoko-chan. I really needed to hear that."

Motoko smiled at him and nervously moved her arms around him. Keitaro automatically followed her example, returning her hug. After a few minutes of leaning against each other Keitaro pulled back and the two resumed walking until Keitaro felt Motoko stop at his side pulling his hand along with her. "What is it Motoko?"

"I was just wondering about this morning. You had that look on your face that you were going to have to do something you didn't like."

"Mah, I thought you caught that." Keitaro was silent for a moment before he started. "The picture I gave the two girls was nicer than what it really was." Motoko looked at him curiously and squeezed his hand another time. He took that as encouragement to continue. "Hana and Haruhi's land owner did not want to give up a spare room. Someone had planned to move in a month, and Uraha, the land lord, didn't know if the repairs to the apartment would be fixed by then. The only room that was free was twice as small as the one the girls was living at and sounded as safe as a door with out hinges. It took me an hour of talking with the man to let him concede at breaking his contract with the girls with out any penalty." Keitaro stopped and looked at the café. He never felt it as anything but a place he worked at, but tonight it seemed like he was walking home.

"There was more. I had to argue with the man about the moving van. And I only got that since his insurance would cover it. After talking with the man I knew he had no interested in the safety of the girls." Keitaro looked at Motoko. His free hand moved across her hair line. Keitaro tucked a long strand of hair behind her ear. "I did not want the girls to suffer any more doubt than they needed to, so I was ready to insist that they stay at the café."

-o-

The next morning found Keitaro quickly going through his check list of opening the cafe. Beach Café Hina would not open for several more hours. It gave Keitaro time to study for the Todai exams next year and get any work that he didn't have time for in the afternoon done.

Steps creaked to his left and Keitaro saw all three girls were awake. "You three are awake early." Keitaro set his book down.

Motoko cleared the last steps wearing a loose pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "Haruhi, Hana and I have been talking last night after you went to sleep." The other two girls smiled guiltily.

Keitaro noticed Motoko's faint blush. Hana grabbed an apple from the refrigerator. "Motoko-chan said she can teach us some self defense. I guess now would be a good time since I couldn't do much more than keep the door close a few nights ago."

Keitaro looked at the three girls and thought back to Friday's blow up. "Would you mind if I come and practice too?" Motoko smiled and nodded before leading the rest of them out to the patio.

Most of the things Motoko talked and demonstrated was much of what Keitaro knew. But it was good to get a refresher course. There was a few awkward times where Keitaro had to be the victim and let the girls shift his weight to ward him off or throw him to the ground. Keitaro was just glad they were on sand for most of it.

Keitaro finally escaped their little exercise with the perfect excuse that he had to prepare the kitchen. Before he went inside he looked back at the three girls. Motoko looked in her element in teaching. Haruhi took everything with an earnest effort. Hana suffered through all the extra work with a smile. Keitaro felt relief finally wash over him. Even after Haruhi agreed to stay and work, and even after the two girls decided they wanted to move in, Keitaro had a doubt at his ability to truly stop someone who was intent on hurting them. It had been eased slightly with Motoko being able to be a back up, but with all three girls knowing self defense, he felt less guilty about shunning his own training as a child.

-o-

"Thanks for being able to volunteer to switch over on short notice."

"Nonsense, if something bad happens along the beach it gives the whole area a bad reputation. The people along here look out for each other."

Keitaro nodded at that. "It's just me and you this Sunday since it's the girls only day off. If you feel you need a day off you are welcome to tell me the day before and I can work something out." He handed tall well built man an apron. The man looked at it amusedly. Keitaro was sharp enough to add. "Be thankful I am not making you wear a Speedo to match the girls bikini's."

The man took the apron and laughed uproariously. A few of the regular customers looked at the spectacle but smiled at the cook. Keitaro excused himself and went to the back to cook already hearing the man take orders and talk among the crowd out front.

Keitaro was glad he was able to find help on such short notice. Especially when he had the girls take the day off on Sundays. As if on cue the girls were coming down the steps to go out. "Afternoon ladies" Keitaro switched out pans quickly and set down the spices to grill the meat with.

"Hi Keitaro." Hana said while jumping the last steps. "We are heading out now." She looked up when she heard some loud laughter. When she noticed the man wearing an apron she asked, "Who's the foreigner?"

Keitaro set a plate out. "Orders up!" The foreigner came up and took the plates. He smiled broadly at Hana and in turn at Haruhi as she stepped down the stairs. He quickly took the plates and resumed talking up front with the customers. "That's Angelo-san. I got him to work here to make sure the place is a little safer."

Haruhi looked at the well built man. "What? Like a bouncer?"

Keitaro mm'ed for a second before saying. "Like security. We never had problems before Gendou, and I don't think we will now, but it's better to be safe and than sorry."

Hana stuck her tongue at Keitaro. "And to make sure you don't damage your precious little face." Keitaro chose to ignore the comment but the girls could detect a hint of red on the boys cheek.

"Anyway, he will be here with us for the duration of the summer. And he'll help me cover Sunday's when he is able to." The girls nodded at that before Keitaro looked at the two. "Where is Motoko-chan?"

"We thought she was down here with you." The girls exchanged looks before shrugging. Motoko had turned down their offer to go with them into town but did not say what she was going to do.

Keitaro frowned at that but resumed his work. He trusted that Motoko could handle herself.

-o-

It took Motoko a while, but she found a secluded cove where she could practice. She had been neglecting her discipline for a long time, and now was a good time to continue. She had no sword or even a stick to practice with. It was ten minutes later after giving up on finding a replacement that Motoko settled for practicing with an imaginary sword. She did not sleep well after talking to Keitaro about hiring another person. She agreed with the older teen that they did need an extra hand; quietly, she had wanted the new employee be another girl. She rather not work with a man who was anything like Gendou.

Motoko finally stopped and wiped the sweat off her brow. She never thought that training would be harder with out the sword, but it was. She needed to exercise great muscle control, and remain focused the entire time to not unintentionally slip from her perfected form.

Motoko took a seat on some rocks glad that the cove provided plenty of shade. She finished of her third water bottle. It was a sign that she needed to return. The Aoyama stretched and started walking slowly towards the café not the least bit interested in what kind of man Keitaro found that would replace Gendou.

The girl stopped at the steps of the café back door and slipped inside. She could hear Keitaro cook in the kitchen and laughter coming from the dinning hall. Now that her curiosity got the better of her, she walked to the front and poked her head out the door.

A very tall foreigner had a plain white apron wrapped around his waist. It appeared he was telling a story that had the customers laughing. Motoko tried to listen in but she was a little too far away with the background music playing. She watched him a few moments and caught herself follow a similar pattern of spying when she had first met Keitaro.

The youngest employee shook off the memory. She was glad she wasn't in her bathing suit so the few customers who would know her would know she was not on duty. She took a seat at a table and waited for the man to come by. She noticed that the man excused himself the moment he saw her sit. The man dusted off his hands and took a note pad from his pocket. "Were you ready to order little miss?"

Motoko nodded and asked for an iced tea. The man nodded and brought her a drink. She watched him slowly talk to various people that got his attention and finally returned a minute later. "Thank you for waiting. This place is busy for a Sunday."

Motoko looked up at him. "Is it usually not?"

The man smiled. "I don't know about here, but a few of the other stores don't get this much business on Sundays."

Motoko drank her tea while she made small conversation with the older man. She found out that he was bouncer from 'Sandy Nights' and volunteered to switch payrolls to ensure the safety of the workers and customers of the beach. Motoko was heartened to hear that the man recognized her as the girl Keitaro asked to dance that Thursday night.

"So did I pass your test?" Angelo asked with another laugh that ended like a bark.

Motoko smiled kindly. "Yes, I am sorry I was omitting some information about myself, but I just wanted to see for myself."

The foreigner bowed as a gentleman. "That is quite alright. You have every right after what Keitaro explained happened a few days ago. I had actually met the other two girls today. For the trauma the one girl suffered they both were quite up beat about it all."

Motoko smiled inwardly and finished her drink. "Keitaro has that effect on people." Motoko thanked the man for his time. Angelo returned to tables asking if everything was to their liking. Motoko gave the older man a look of amusement before walking to the kitchen. Keitaro was leaning against the counter with a book in his hand.

Motoko looked at him on this one rare moment that the Urashima did not choose to wear glasses. The young girl moved around to Keitaro's side and wrapped both arms around the taller teens' torso. Keitaro froze from the contact but it quickly left him.

"Eh, Motoko why are you hugging me?" She loosened slightly and Keitaro gave a nervous laugh. "I am not complaining. Just curious."

Motoko hugged him tighter. She buried her face into his back before saying. '"I just wanted to thank you." Keitaro mouthed out the sentence unsure if he had heard her right. Motoko felt his indecision, and continued. "You try hard to keep everyone happy. I just thought you should know we appreciate it."

-o-

The next day was a short day for most of the staff. The only time before the evening that Keitaro saw the girls was when they were out doors in the morning practicing self defense. He was just grateful that he was no longer needed as a practice dummy.

Keitaro kept busy in the morning with Angelo coming to help out just after noon. The girls didn't need to come in till seven in the evening and had dragged Motoko out into the town again for a day away from the café. Keitaro waved them off while Motoko gave her best 'help me' look. The memory kept a smile on the young man's face for the whole day. That night Keitaro made a point to talk to Haruhi every time she went into the kitchen for a break and he knew she would be alright. Keitaro was glad all three girls enjoyed living and working under a single roof. It made his decision easier about what he wanted to do if Haruka allowed it at the end of the summer.

The third Sunday rolled around and Keitaro sat at the bar. The café had early hours and was naturally slow. Keitaro stopped reading for a moment and really thought about his relationship with Motoko. It never progressed beyond holding her hand in private; however he felt that he should consider his actions carefully. He knew she was young, but it wasn't until her age came up in a conversation with Angelo that he knew by how many years they were apart. There was a rounding sound of disappointment that she could not go with Hana and Angelo to the club he used to work at. Her age popped into his mind again. Fourteen years old since December.

Keitaro scowled at himself. It was effectively robbing the cradle as far as he was concerned. Four years apart was huge. He remembered seeing her for the first time. She wore a stern expression that made her look not much younger than he was. The image stuck and he got used to seeing her in a bathing suit not realizing how young her body looked as well.

What was tough for the situation was that he truly liked Motoko. It was a first since his promise girl. The idea of being with her made him happy. "We will just have to wait a few years." He finally decided. After a moment, a dark thought came over him. _If she is willing to wait that long_.

-o-

Keitaro finally had a chance to take his break. Although he never kept track of his own breaks, Motoko knew it was his first in three days. He rarely stopped for lunch and dinner anymore. The place was just too busy, and Keitaro never did find anyone else to hire as a cook. Hana said it was likely because it was only a summer job with summer not lasting much longer. Motoko helped him in the kitchen when Angelo was there for the evenings, but was glad that he was there with her. She was never fully comfortable cooking dinners. Lunches were the easiest for her.

Motoko went over to him. She was about to ask if he was alright but stopped. His eyes were slightly unfocused and had dark rings under them. She shook him slightly and he jerked up.

After a sharp inhale, Keitaro exhaled. "Sorry Motoko. Just a little tired. Another order is up?" Keitaro made to stand up but his legs gave out on him.

Motoko recognized the symptoms of extreme fatigue. "You are too tired work. You really should get some rest."

"I am fine. I can still work."

Motoko smiled as he tried to get up. The girl simply let her hand rest on his shoulder and he was unable to stand. She then moved her arm under his help him stand. A few customers looked over to see the spectacle. "I am taking you to bed and I'll take over for a bit, if you wake up you can come down to take over."

"But the orders, they are coming in today. I need to sign off on those, and what about dinner? You can't do that by yourself. It's Friday."

Motoko rubbed her cheek to his shoulder. "I'll be fine. You need some rest or you won't be any good to anybody tomorrow when we are really busy."

Keitaro wanted to argue but saw the look in her face. She was not allowing a discussion. The teen sighed in defeat. "You win."

Motoko gave a brilliant smile to rival any of his. "I know." Motoko tucked him into bed and he murmured her name before falling into deep sleep. When Motoko arrived down stairs she wondered exactly where to start.

"I got an order! What? Motoko what are you doing back there? Where's Kei?"

Motoko shook her head at Haruhi's bout of obliviousness. "You didn't see me take him from the dinning room?"

"Oh, ok. Are you cooking then?"

Motoko nodded before taking the order and getting to work. While she was definitely smaller than Keitaro, she was just as adept as navigating all of the equipment and the cooking utensils. Lunch passed by with no more trouble than if Keitaro was doing it by himself. The only change in plan she needed to do was call Angelo in early to help cover. He was more than happy to come in once he heard that Keitaro was exhausted and was sleeping.

"Haruhi! Orders up!" Motoko wiped her hands dry before looking into the dinning room from her serving window. She leaned back, glad that the current rush ended, and started cleaning up and preparing the food for tonight's dinner. She was almost done with the cuts of beef when the back door bell rang. Motoko washed her hands until they were grease free and ran to the back and opened the door. A man in his mid thirties looked at the girl in surprise.

"Good, you are here early, just go ahead and set the vegetables in the refrigerator. You can leave the fruits in their crates back here. I'll take the meat in the kitchen." Motoko left the door opened and went back to the kitchen to continue her work.

The man stood there for a second in confusion at the little girl that gave him orders. She didn't look any older than his twelve year old son. He shook it off and did as he was told. While he wouldn't comment on her expertise for such a young age, he did want to ask where the adult was that should be supervising her.

"Miss?"

Motoko looked up at the man. She wanted to smile at his confusion but took the vegetable crates. Ignoring the delivery man she quickly set them in the dry refrigerator cabinet and closed it as she was sure the café wouldn't need those for the evening. Finally Motoko answer the man after he set down the meat in the freezer. "How can I help you?"

"Where is the café supervisor?"

"I am sorry. My boss is sick right now, and unable to work. I am the most senior employee. I guess that means I am the staff's supervisor." Motoko smiled inwardly at the title. She never coveted titles before, but this was one that felt right to her.

"So there is no one older that can sign for this?" The man moved the sign sheet for the delivery. While he had personally had young teens sign off for deliveries, he had made various trips to family owned restaurants. This was the first he had seen that had a child so young in the kitchen by themselves.

"If you really want someone older to sign it I can get Hana, she is the only other person that deals with serving food. Even though those are drinks." Motoko mused to herself. She was about to go get the older woman when the delivery man stopped her.

"Don't worry about it I was just concerned you were being over worked for your age."

Motoko blinked at the man's concern. She bowed and thanked him before taking the list and signing her name to the sheet and the man left. Motoko wondered at the man and almost wished to ask him how old he thought she was. Plate after plate was made that night, and Motoko found a new appreciation of Keitaro doing it daily. When she realized how much work it was, she decided she would need to spend dinner shift in the back. With her as the only other cook, Keitaro really needed the extra hand during their busiest shifts.

The Aoyama's absence on the café floor did not go unnoticed. Several times Haruhi stated that a few customers asked what happened to the youngest waitress. Motoko raised eyebrows at this but smiled after giving Haruhi the next table's order. Several pots and pans were lined on the stove when Motoko sighed. _This is hard__** and**__ boring._ The thought plagued her as she wondered what was going on in the front. When she passed a dinner plate to Hana, Motoko burst out laughing.

Haruhi walked up to the window and she and Hana exchanged looks thinking that the young girl finally cracked under the work. Finally it was Angelo who hovered over Hana's shoulder who asked. "Are you alright there little miss?"

Motoko waved her hand before she turned to gather another plate chuckling all the way. She looked at the dinner window and saw all three almost leaning in to look at her with various looks of concern. She quickly gave them the plate and resumed laughing. After Hana's impatient look, Motoko waved them off. "Sorry I just realized why Keitaro kept looking like he was crawling out the window to escape the kitchen." The three older employees looked at each other and realized how far they were leaning into the window and chuckled to themselves before spreading out to resume their duties. The young chef had worked in the kitchen most of the day, but this was the first time she found herself in good humor that lasted well into the night.

When the kitchen finally closed Motoko washed the pots and pans and sent the dishes through the washer before putting them away. She looked at the clock. It took her a half hour longer than Keitaro. The Aoyama gave a frustrated pout at not matching Keitaro's performance but let it go in favor to help up front. The delivery was put away, the kitchen was clean, and the accounts were finally done as the last of the customers left. Motoko sat down on a chair exhausted.

"I am surprised you lasted so long Motoko."

The black haired girl looked up and smiled at the man. He had been kind to the girls since he had arrived. "Thank you Angelo-san. I never knew how much work Keitaro does, and he does this on Sunday by himself." Motoko gave a moan in exhaustion thinking about it.

Angelo was counting the hours on his hands. "That's almost eighty hours of work at the café. And doesn't he study for a university entrance exam too?"

Motoko felt her neck pop in several places before she realized she needed to stretch before going to bed. It was also a reminder of what she needed to talk to everyone about. "I really am going to have to find a way to convince him to close down the café for at least two days completely or he's going to wear him self out."

Hana's voice called them. "You guys think Keitaro will be alright with just the one day of sleep?" Angelo and Motoko looked at the new voice to see Haruhi and Hana move to sit with them.

Haruhi added. "I checked your guys's room, he's still out cold."

Angelo looked at the girl in surprise. "Your 'guys's room?'"

Motoko waved him off muttering 'long story'. She already blocked out the memories of the teasing Haruhi and Hana gave them when they explained to the younger girl what adults do in the bedroom. "I don't think he will be awake before tomorrow. So I think we need to make some changes in schedule if you girls are up to it." The girls and Angelo nodded. Motoko yawned. "I think we need to close the café earlier in the evening except for Friday and Saturday. We won't loose that much if we close at normal restaurant hours. I know Keitaro wanted to keep the old shift hours, but he has not been able to find the staff he was looking for, and quite frankly I know you two girls are getting tired as well."

Haruhi perked up. "We're not complaining. 50 hours a week is good money with over time and tips."

"Sorry to rebuke you Haruhi, but we need to unanimously request these changes or Keitaro won't agree to the demands. Haruka-san had informed me when we arrived here that almost all of the profits will be going into fixing up the Hinata-sou Apartments. Keitaro volunteered to help since he failed the Todai exam's and wanted to be away from his family while he studies. I am actually unsure if he gets paid for his work."

Hana thought back to what Keitaro said on their moving day and caught on immediately. "Now that you mention it, when ever he said he would get something he mentioned the café budget."

Motoko added as an afterthought. "He said the same thing when we went to get the extra futon."

Haruhi thought back to the dormitory. "The dorm you are talking about, is that the place you are supposed to be living at right now?"

Motoko nodded. "It was an old hotel and was closed for a few years before Granny Hina decided to open it as an 'All Girls Dormitory', but from what I heard from Haruka, It's under code and in serious danger of being closed since we don't have enough tenants to fund keeping it in shape."

Haruhi and Hana looked at each other. But it was Angelo who spoke. "So that means he really is just working to keep that place running."

"But I don't want to make him work to this kind of exhaustion, which is why I need all of us to agree to request these changes." The group spoke a little longer into the night but agreed finally. They would ask to scale back the work load and shift hours.

-o-

Motoko finished her shower and was glad she waited for the older girls to go first. She received enough teasing about the two teens sharing a bed. The young teen finished drying and slipped on a long shirt that wouldn't give Keitaro a nose bleed. It was embarrassing enough the first time when she ran out of clothes and went to bed with a normal waist length shirt.

Motoko almost went to the girls' door to wish them a good night but thought better of it. They all were going to have a long day tomorrow. She padded over to her room and closed the door behind her. She looked at the bed with Keitaro in it. It was the first time she saw him since she laid him down earlier that day.

Motoko slipped under the covers on Keitaro's side of the bed. He had rolled over during the day. She smiled at him and touched his cheek with her hand. He exhaled slightly and leaned into her hand. He coughed slightly and murmured, "The day over?"

Motoko pulled closer to him. "Yes. We did alright. Get some sleep; we still have to work tomorrow."

Keitaro didn't move and his eyes were still shut when he mumbled out. "Thank you Motoko-chan. For…" Keitaro was already asleep when Motoko looked at him to see if he would finish. Not really knowing why, Motoko wrapped her arms around him and held him close before she fell asleep. The long day starting tomorrow morning was going to be for the sake of everyone's happiness, whether Keitaro knew it or not.

- - End Chapter 2 managing crises- -

A/N: Wow, first I have to say thank you for all of the reviews. I am actually surprised how many people still read Love Hina fanfiction. Thank you all for the constructive criticism it helped a lot.

I think one thing that I got back from many people was that many readers did not really understand Motoko's OOC'ness. I had set up the beginning with Motoko first making contact with the people who would shape her into the aggressive woman she would become in the beginning of cannon. I also think the reason it was not picked up so much was simply because I had not written a clearer picture of how sheltered and naive she is at this point in her life. Hopefully this chapter answered and cleared up many of the issues people found in chapter one.


	3. Chapter 3 Planning a Future

Chapter 3 Planning a Future

Keitaro woke up to an early morning sun. After moving around for a moment he realized that he was exhausted but not as bad as yesterday. Keitaro lay in bed for a moment enjoying the rest. _I guess I never knew how tired I was._ Keitaro raised his arm and it moved unsteadily as if he had been weight training.

Motoko stirred at his side and Urashima turned to see she was closer to him than she usually slept. Keitaro wondered about that. They had always been good about keeping personal space when they slept in the same mattress. His lips thinned at the thought of their relationship. _Well, the lack there of_. Keitaro knew he couldn't beat around the bush with the two of them for much longer. It was by some miracle that neither one had brought it up despite the times they walked hand in hand.

The Urashima broke out of his thoughts as Motoko moved a little closer to him before returning to her sleep. Deciding he should get going, he started moving down the edge of the futon and got some spare clothes to bathe and dress. The rest of the morning was listless with creaking wood and silent conversations while he went through the morning routine. Keitaro was glad to see Motoko was able to manage everything the previous day. He scratched his cheek thinking he should thank her the next time they talked.

Keitaro was glad the girls were still asleep when he placed the receiver down. The young Urashima had just been told soundly by his cousin-not-aunt Haruka that he was on his own. It was one little snag in his plans when the summer shift ended. Haruka explicitly told him that if they tried what he suggested, then he would have to be on his own. She did not have the resources to help him. After questioning him about his college plans, Haruka finally hung up. Keitaro thought about it and knew he had to find a place to live and a new building before the end of summer. He hmm'ed for a moment then finally settled to try and solve the problem on Monday.

It was near ten in the morning when the girls were up and about. Keitaro was manning the morning café crowd while the girls were outside learning self defense. When they all went up stairs to bathe, Keitaro was reading his study guide. Several quick playful stomps from the stairs announced someone's arrival. Keitaro just waved at who ever they were.

"Morning Keitaro."

Keitaro turned the page and yawned. He closed his book thinking now was a good time for a break. "Morning Hana, how was everything last night?"

Hana grinned impishly. "Got two numbers, and the cute one got a free drink."

Keitaro looked at her. Hana smiled back. Keitaro gave a slight chuckle. "Very funny. The place looks great. Who counted out the tills?"

Hana raised her hand. "I volunteered; Angelo should be coming in at noon. He needed some rest between last night and the morning shift."

"Thanks." Keitaro stretched.

Hana looked at the young man while he was off in his own world. "You alright Kei?"

Keitaro snapped back from his thoughts. He looked at her knowing that he likely worried them all. "Yeah, I am fine. Just not used to working so much. It's not so bad. We are two weeks away from having the full crew Haruka hired replace us for the end of summer."

Hana raised her eyebrows while silently biting her tongue. After debating on talking to him now about the group or not, she left it as is while he readied the kitchen. Several pots of water were set to be boiled and Hana put on her apron and opened the front door. Hana looked back a few times to see Keitaro reading his study book and waiting for people to arrive to place orders. An hour passed before Haruhi finally came down. Keitaro smiled at the woman stating his surprise that there was still hot water left for Motoko. Haruhi waved him a good morning before walking outside to do a few errands before her shift.

Keitaro finally set down the book and moved to another.

Motoko steps rang into the room. She glossed over her khaki shorts and top, pleased it fit. She marched up to Keitaro and looked over to Hana. Hana nodded and flipped the sign at the front closed with a message already written stating they would be opening back up in half an hour.

Keitaro was oblivious of what was occurring around him, and casually flipped through his book making notes in the side columns. He looked up when the back door opened showing both Hana and Angelo walking in. "I thought you said that Angelo was going to be working later today Hana."

Keitaro looked around and noticed he was surrounded. Motoko sat on his left, Haruhi sat on his right, and Hana and Angelo sat across from him. Motoko received a nod from the group in reassurance. "Keitaro, we need you to take the day off."

Keitaro looked at the group. "What do you mean?" As soon as he asked he realized their reason. Keitaro scratched the back of his head. "Never mind I know what you mean. Would you be willing to cover tomorrow for me then Motoko? We can't afford to have me not here today."

Motoko smiled suddenly. Keitaro felt worried when everyone matched her grin. "It's not just that Keitaro, we got some demands too."

Keitaro sighed before propping his elbows on the table and folded them in front of his face. His eyes were still cheerful, but his demeanor showed he was in business mode now. "And they are?"

Motoko saw the look leveled completely on her. Suddenly she wondered why she was the one who was supposed to be telling this to him. Then remembered her earlier assertion as assistant manager and internally grimaced. "We would like the shop to close on days and times with the least amount of business, it's not productive with how much the staff is getting paid over time, and to be frank we are all a little tired. We need more than just a day or two off."

Keitaro thought for a second but conceded to himself that they were right. It was unfair to ask so much from these people. They were not friends volunteering to work for free, and Angelo was here because he volunteered to help with security for the girls. Keitaro closed his eyes before nodding to Motoko's demands. "You're right off course. How about… I'll set up Monday and Tuesday to be closed. The Bar does not need to be open on Sunday and Wednesday afternoon." There was a round of agreement. Keitaro looked at the groups' at ease faces. The Urashima thought about the new schedule and then let his hands go to the table. The moment where he was a business man passed and Motoko sighed in relief. "Any more suggestions?" Keitaro smiled at the group.

Hana and Haruhi exchanged looks. Haruhi was the one who spoke. "We really think you need a day off after yesterday-"

Keitaro was about to protest when Motoko interrupted Haruhi. "Don't you dare argue about this Kei, we were worried about you!" The outburst ended in silence. Keitaro looked at Motoko, not the just to hear her, but to really look at the girl. Keitaro saw Motoko's eyebrows furrow, her cheeks were red and her voice was slightly higher than normal, the corner of her mouth quivered. In one of those rare insightful moments, he realized she was going to cry.

"Alright, I will take the day off."

The look on Motoko's face disappeared, replaced by a look that exuded the joy of her accomplishment. One look from Keitaro, and Motoko answered his question. "Yes I can cover you for tonight. I am used to the kitchen, especially after last nights crash course." Keitaro nodded in relief.

"Alright! Now that the soap opera crap is out of the way, what do we do for scheduling?" All three girls glared at Angelo for his crass comment, but Keitaro laughed. For the next twenty minutes the staff remade their schedule to fit around the new work hours.

When the café opened again, Keitaro began to wonder if it was really a good idea. Keitaro went to his room to sleep and found himself out like a light for another three hours. It was mid afternoon when Keitaro found himself out the front door and hands in his pockets. He was in shin length shorts and a short sleeve light blue shirt. With a final look at the café, he headed out into town. For the first time in what seemed like ages, he ate food that he did not make, and watched a summer movie. He took a few booth pictures and it was close to seven in the evening when he sighed.

Keitaro had a long day and it was barely going to reach rush hour evening at the café. He noticed a café half way down the block and sat down. He looked around and gave a slight smile. It was like the one he ran. He chuckled to himself wondering what his customers would think. After a few seconds of trying to not think, he felt his frustration catch up with him. The café and the people in it had become his life. He had no idea until now how much time and effort he placed into it. And he knew it would be out of his hands in a few weeks until the next summer assuming Granny Hina allowed him to come back. Not realizing it, Keitaro added aloud. "And I'll be back to being by myself."

"What's with the depressed look?"

Keitaro looked up startled to find a girl he vaguely recognized smiling at him. "Sorry, just musing to myself… I am sorry miss, do I know you? You look familiar."

The girl pouted in an audible huff. "I guess I shouldn't be hurt, I am one of your regular customers. But I am surprised you weren't working yesterday or today. Mind if I sit?"

Keitaro nodded and gestured to the seat next to his at the small table. "Mah, that is the reason why I am out here, I actually collapsed from over working yesterday, Motoko kicked me out of the café for the day. I guess I been a little too oblivious to my staff. They were looking over worked too, we reorganized the work hours and are closing the shop on our slow days. There is just not enough staff or customers' warranting the café to be open like it has been."

The still unnamed girl nodded at the news. "Well, the young girl, Motoko right?" Keitaro gave a fond smile and nodded. "She had done well with our food last night."

"That is good to know, I'll pass it on miss…"

"Sorry. Call me Suki."

Keitaro's eyes shot up. "That's right, Mitsu Suki. On vacation from your business classes."

Suki grinned. "I am surprised you remembered that and not my face." Suki accepted her drink from the waitress and drank for a moment.

"I just need a memory jogger, if we were at the café I am sure I would have remembered you right away."

Suki set her drink down. "I think I understand, not in that frame of mind to recall names when you are not at work." Keitaro nodded while he wondered exactly what he should talk to the woman about. Suki was obviously close to his age, but knew very little people his own age did for fun. He squashed his initial panic and just looked at the young lady. The girl looked outside and noticed the shade of sky. She turned back to ask, "So Cook-san, what had you planned to do for the end of the day?"

Keitaro stifled a laugh. "Call me Keitaro. But about your question, I am not sure. Before talking to you I was just thinking that this café has consumed my life, with this day off I had just been wondering around town."

Suki looked at Keitaro under her sandy brown bangs. "Would you like to come with me for a drink of something a little harder, Keitaro-san?"

The Urashima nodded with out hesitation.

-o-

Motoko moved four more plates out while waiting for the new oil to heat. The girl thanked Keitaro to high heavens for already cutting all the meats, vegetables and fruit this morning. The prep for all the dishes saved minutes off her cooking time just by taking a small measuring cup and adding it to what ever she made at that time. She also realized how helpful it was that they limited their cooking menu daily to only a few dishes at a time… especially with just her cooking.

"Orders up!" Motoko announced clearly to Hana. The older girl quickly took the plates and scanned them before heading to the table. Motoko was thankful she had not made a mistake yet for the number of plates she had to make.

"Motoko" Angelo entered the kitchen and pulled on a shirt and put on a new apron. "It's your break time. I'll take over get some food."

Motoko nodded at him. "I am already ahead of you. That plate is mine." Motoko gestured to a plate that was covered in tinfoil but was still steaming. "The girls already ate, so when I come back you can take yours Angelo."

The man nodded before quickly looking over orders. Motoko thoughtfully approved of how the man thought. He was not an experienced cook, and only knew a few recipes he tried out himself after Keitaro showed him how. But he knew enough recipes that the café was able to make a full menu with out sacrificing anything for having Angelo replace Motoko for a few hours for rest.

Motoko ate quickly and used the forty minutes she had left to take a nap in her room. When she entered the kitchen she felt refreshed and thanked Angelo for covering for her. He grinned and said he messed up an order. Motoko patted his back while he took off his apron. "Do not worry Angelo, I am sure I will make a mistake before the night it out. Was the customer upset?"

"Naw, Hana thought it would be funny for Serra to peek into the kitchen to see who made her dinner." Angelo smiled impishly at Motoko. "Apparently I am popular enough to be forgiven for messing up an order. But I did remake their plate."

Motoko smiled and pushed the man out of the kitchen with his dinner in hand.

-o-

Keitaro and Suki talked the entire time about their personal plans while walking to the dive bar down the road. Suki said it was one of her favorites since Café Hinata is always full. Keitaro grinned and steered the conversation away from the café. Keitaro told her he was a little down about his failure at the Todai entrance exams. Suki told her story that her father had wanted a son to pass the family business onto, but they got her. Keitaro didn't know what to say to that until Suki started laughing as they rounded the corner.

"It's fine! Daddy really loves the idea that I will take over the family business, I am really good at managing money."

Keitaro laughed at that. "My family has wanted me to take over the candy shop at home. Personally, I am horrible at making chocolate. So when they heard I was suckered into taking care of the café, they were worried that I would kill the little business we got last year."

Suki giggled. "Parents are like that. Pleased one second. Terrified the next. Well, this is it." Keitaro and Suki squeezed passed the group that was loitering at the front and found a table for themselves just off the bar. Moments passed until they got their drinks and Keitaro got a good look around the bar. "This is great, I never been to a themed bar before."

Suki gave an indulgent smile. "The owner, Washi, is my dads' friend. I used to work here when I was younger to show I could handle a short range business."

Keitaro smiled and imagined his own café. "This makes me wish what I will be like in a few years when I return to the beach café hina. I had a side project planned while I was waiting to get into Todai. But to be honest I don't even know what I was planning to study last year if I had actually passed. They don't have a business degree there, but they do have an Art and Science department."

Suki stirred her drink thinking about that. "You only need a degree if you plan on working under another company. I am sure if your parents already own a business they can loan out money to make you start on one now. Or you could easily stay at the beach café."

Keitaro shook his head no. "My parents have little confidence that I am able to do anything on my own. Asking for a business loan even with my current success will be a hard fought battle that I am not sure I will even be able to win. Aside from the money issue, I made a promise a while ago about getting into Todai. I feel I should try and complete it."

Suki nodded. She understood the feeling. "What about everyone in your staff? They have plans when they are done?"

Keitaro gave her a far away look and smile. "It's funny you should mention that…"

Urashima and Mitsu talked for another hour of what Keitaro had been planning and how to actually tell his staff. It was a big leap in faith with what he had. Suki pointed out that an uncertain future is never a good selling point for a business venture and started helping him with how he talked to various representatives and sales associates about his side project. After both had covered what he had done and exhausted their resources Suki slumped in a huff.

"I told you it was that bad. I don't know how I can get the money and even if I was credible, none of the work I have been doing is under my name. It's under my grandmothers."

Suki played with the straw in her drink before a slim man in black slacks walked up to the table. "Suki, it's always good to see you down here."

"Hello Washi." Suki stood and gave the man a hug. She pulled away and gestured to Keitaro. "This is Urashima Keitaro."

Washi looked at the young man with an appraising eye. "Urashima from the Hina Beach Café?"

Keitaro stood and nodded. "I am the manager at the café this summer." The older man whistled. "I always thought you were older. I heard good things from there. Well done."

Keitaro gave a smile and bow of gratitude. Suki elbowed him gently to make him stop. "We are trying to solve a few financial problems he's having with the business he's starting. He has been having a hard time acquiring initial capitol." The owner set down his rag on the table and took a seat. Suki and Keitaro took their seats and quickly filled in the gaps of the issue at hand.

Washi gave the two an exasperated look. "Suki, what is rule number three?"

Keitaro looked to Suki for clarification. Suki, for her part, simply looked blank before saying, "Use any resources you have available." Washi gave the girl an expectant look. "Ooooh, right… Talk to my dad."

Washi leveled a look at Keitaro. "With what you are wearing better make it a conference call instead of meeting in person if you want it done today." Keitaro looked at his clothes and agreed they were not clothes to meet someone in a business setting. Washi turned to look at Suki. She thought about it for a moment and finally nodded in agreement with Washi's suggestion.

"Suki, Urashima-san, I will give him a call, follow me when you two are ready. I will be in my office so you two can talk to him in peace. I'll be sure to pass on all the good things I have heard of you Urashima-san, good luck." Keitaro nodded before being pulled in by Suki's hand into a two person huddle. She talked in quick hushed tones coaching Keitaro in how to respond to her father.

-o-

Keitaro listened to Suki play up his accomplishments and felt himself become embarrassed by all the praise. Suki's father finally asked, "Keitaro, I have only heard from Suki about your accomplishments. What is it you feel most accomplished about this business venture you have at the Hina Beach Café?"

Keitaro immediately replied, "I have built friendships with hundreds of people during my time as the manager." Keitaro smiled at Suki. "I am mature enough to accept praise from a friend, but the employees and the customers have made the café successful. I have no special skills that I can teach someone else to make sure their restaurant is successful."

Keitaro would have gone on, but he felt a slight laugh filter through the speaker. The teen felt panic that he may have answered wrong and felt himself flinch. "Sorry, I did not mean to laugh in disrespect to your answer. From what I heard, you do have a skill Urashima-san. You have the ability to invest your time in people and get your returns in loyalty. I have heard enough." There was a pause. And both Saki and Keitaro silently opened their mouths in voiceless cheers.

"Saki!" the daughter piped out a meek yes, "What is the Beach Café Hina's advertisement scheme?"

Saki paled and looked at Keitaro. He helplessly shrugged, but answered for her. "We do not have a detailed plan in place. Our only form of advertisement is word of mouth and a waiter at the door."

Saki's father was silent for a long period of time. "I am very interested in expanding my own businesses out of the region Urashima-san. But in order for me to sit with you and make a deal about your future business, I need some kind of reassurance that you do have the ability to generate your own money…"

-o-

Keitaro exchanged the café number for Suki's cellphones' a while after their conversation was over. The Urashima walked in through the front entrance as the bar was starting to open up and the kitchen closed. Kietaro was called over by a few customers who recognized him with out his apron on and he talked to them before finally excusing himself to get to the back. Motoko had long ago finished the kitchen cleaning and Hana and Angelo were working till close.

Keitaro walked upstairs and found the other two girls were playing cards on Keitaro's and Motoko's futon. "Hey girls." He announced himself with a knock on the door frame.

Both girls waved him to sit with them. Keitaro took a seat and was dealt a hand. Keitaro looked up seeing a pair of expectant gazes. He laughed easily. "I had a very good day out of the café. I even got a few things I had been worrying about done. How was everything here?"

Haruhi smiled indulgently. "Oh, it was nice and quiet. We had an early rush and the bar was busy all till about an hour ago. I told Angelo to call us if it got busy again-"

Motoko smirked before interrupting, "What Haruhi did not mention was she has a date with Angelo for Sunday morning."

Keitaro chuckled at Haruhi's flustered look before standing. "I actually just wanted to see if you were awake Haruhi. I need to speak to you and Hana and what your plans will be when the summer work is over. I wanted to see if you could come down when we close up." Haruhi nodded. When Keitaro was leaving the room he turned to Motoko, "I expect you down there assistant manager. This concerns you too."

Keitaro was down the stairs and out into the front. He smiled at guests who were still there and was glad people were leaving early. He talked to several customers and finally it was midnight. He waved over Haruhi who had walked down twenty minutes ago with Motoko in tow. Keitaro was finished cleaning the tables not being used, and Hana was handling the last of the customers.

"Are you feeling better boss?"

Kietaro chuckled at the name. "I am fine Angelo, but when you said boss I felt like I should be looking around for my aunt Haruka." The large man laughed. He took off his apron and looked over to the girls, "Hey boss, I did want to ask you something. Actually I probably should have asked permission before it happened."

Keitaro looked up at the man. "What is it Angelo?"

"I know you set down rules with fraternizing with the women in the café, but Haruhi and I were talking and one thing led to another and we are going to go on a date Sunday."

Keitaro snorted. He had forgotten that rule when Motoko made the comment hours ago. "I am not going to deny you two an ounce of happiness, go on your date. I doubt it will interfere with your work here with the time we have left. From what I have seen, you two are both reasonable adults." Keitaro resumed cleaning and Angelo wandered off to Haruhi. Keitaro gave a side glance and spotted that Haruhi seemed to be happy. When no tears of distress or pleads for help were forth coming, Keitaro proceeded to ignore the two in favor of closing early. The last group was a large group who were on their way out. They had been talking to the new 'Hina' couple the whole time, but Keitaro didn't see anything wrong with it, both Hina staff workers were already off work, and the store was closed.

The staff sat around the table the same way they did when they kicked Keitaro out of the café. Keitaro knew if they did not want to participate in his plan it would not be the end of the world. But he felt he would loose something if he did not try and keep the group together. "Haruhi, Hana, have you two started looking for alternate jobs for when the seasons over?"

Both girls gave a guilty look. Keitaro repressed a smile. "I see." Keitaro pulled out a folder from the book bag at his side and set the folder carefully on the table. Inside the folder were several pictures of a small hut like house. It had seen better days, but it had a large front yard. "When I was a child I was told if I wanted to do something, I should follow it and never doubt myself. Managing this café has been a blessing and I think this is something I really want to do. What you are looking at are my future plans. Thanks to a new friend and Aunt Haruka, I plan on opening a full time café and evening bar."

Keitaro looked at the two girls expressions. Both looked at the picture of the building they first thought was a house. At a closer look they realized the front lawn was actually a fenced mini court yard and flower garden. The old house was likely a small boarding house with the bottom floor the lounge. The girls touched the pictures to try and see it better. Keitaro interrupted the groups' thoughts.

"The café and bar is actually located in the center of the dorms of the three Universities. It is two blocks away from the station and the area has so much traffic of students that the house was an actual cram school before it was abandoned… and I wanted to know if you two were up to being hired as staff."

Motoko listened intently and then thought about what he just said. "Keitaro, what about Todai?"

Keitaro gave her a grateful smile. "Fates willing, I'll be a Todai student by next spring. That is why I am looking for staff now, so I can train a manager or two since I will no longer be able to maintain the store when I start school."

Hana and Haruhi looked at each other before simultaneously saying. "I'm in." Keitaro looked at the two and blinked a few moments.

"Really? You don't need to think about it?" The girls shook their heads. Keitaro scratched his head. He honestly didn't think they would decide so soon. He looked over to Motoko who let out a small giggle at his face.

Keitaro thought about something before finally saying. "There is one catch. Thanks from the help from one of our customers; I am able to flat out buy the land. But before I get the endorsement, the backer wants to us to demonstrate that we can run this place. That means, starting next Sunday to the following Saturday, I am documenting every single expense. Food, inventory, orders, pay wages, miscellaneous expenses, and bills. On a normal week we spend about twenty six million yen a week and get roughly a gross profit of sixty million including slow and fast days. He wanted to issue a challenge of me to try and make a profit of 80,000,000 yen for this next week. I explained him our recent changes to our time of work and he stated we should still be able to try and aim for the target of 80 million yen gross profit. The backer will give us more leeway if we are just under our target. But he also wants us to start advertising through the week, Saki made a few suggestions that we can try."

Angelo whistled. "That's a tall order boss. Think we can do it?"

Keitaro gave a confident smile. "I believe we can. Actually I think we can make more than that if we really try. We have been relying only on word of mouth. I think if we really start advertising and get some ideas of what we can do for the week, we can easily break that mark." The group gave a returning smile in appreciation. Finally Keitaro exhaled. His eyes showed his excitement and he couldn't help but grin. "Anyone got any questions?"

Haruhi asked for everyone. "Who is the backer?" Keitaro pulled out a card and placed it on the table. "Mitsu Takano, Suki's father. He owns two strips of land in town, and had been interested for some time to expand his property ownership. Suki and I have talked to him for about an hour before I got back. We have talked him into setting a deal with Suki being the representative of his company. Mitsu-san has agreed to pay half of the land for the new business provided we give him rights as a partner in the business. Suki is willing to run interference for this for when I will eventually be able to buy back his half of the café. I think it could work."

Keitaro turned to Motoko while she hummed at the information. "Motoko I'll need you to let the girls rotate jobs so they can do everything. That means you are bar tending once in a while." Motoko felt her shoulder drop at the idea of serving alcohol.

"That's why you wanted me down here?"

"Actually the café is with in walking distance of the Hina Inn, I was curious if you wanted a job for the weekends."

Motoko smiled at him. "I'll think about it." Angelo coughed out a laugh before clearing his throat.

-o-

The seven days moved far too quickly for the staff. Keitaro was quietly helping Motoko finish learning how to cook morning meals and how to manage the bar. The other two girls swapped job positions around with Angelo until all five learned each position the best they could. When Keitaro was not busy with the café, he was in town speaking to the various utilities to have them document the amount of energy and water they were using for a single week starting the next Sunday.

Suki showed each day at noon to speak with Keitaro. No one had any illusion of it being anything other than business. The woman wore stiff reading classes and a dress suit. Her briefcase would always be open at the bar where she would hammer out the details with Keitaro about the new property. They had no doubt that they would get the funding for the new café.

Finally the Sunday arrived. All lights not used for the business were shut off and cooling was regulated only to the kitchen and the enclosed portion of the café. Everyone agreed that even though they lived at the café, it was no excuse for them to not make their goal. It was unanimous that they would not use water and electricity unless they absolutely had to when not on shift.

Sunday was a quick day with few people making an appearance at the café. Keitaro worked out the average budget for each day, and knew with the two missing days, they would have to have successful Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. Motoko offered they should have an event. Especially since they had only two and a half weeks before they were going to close for the summer. Keitaro agreed, and the three girls started tossing ideas back and forth.

Keitaro was finally informed on what they decided that Wednesday. Keitaro scratched his head but agreed. "Out door BBQ it is." The girls cheered before they split. Motoko went to do her shift, Hana went to the back to schedule the orders and pull an extra bit of funds for the event, and Haruhi went to the patio to clean the old fire pit they found in the garage out back.

Keitaro gave a light laugh. The manager had looked over to the front and saw Angelo watching the girls with interest. Aloud he commented, "They work fast, don't they."

"I would think they wanted to do something for a while. This seems like the first fun thing for them since the festival at the beginning of the summer."

Angelo gave a thoughtful nod before going back to work.

Keitaro found himself the next morning placing flyers on fences and bulletin boards along the beach. It was early morning, but the sun was already making the air hot. Finally getting tired of the long sleeve shirt had put it on in the morning to keep warm he tugged it off and jogged shirtless from one spot to the next. The young manager spoke to a few other shop owners who welcomed the advertising posters, some with promises of showing up to the party that Saturday.

It was close to noon when he got back to the café. Angelo quickly spoke to him of the morning business before Keitaro went outside and through the back. He grabbed his small basket and went three blocks to the public baths. Fully dressed and back at the café's kitchen, Keitaro sat and studied while waiting for his shift to come on at three.

-o-

"You two look like you need a break from the sun. Come in and take a rest. We have three new refreshing drinks for the final weeks of summer!" Keitaro gently gestured the couple in to the café before side stepping a new group who had followed his voice. He gently smiled at them. "Welcome to Beach Café Hina."

Haruhi was at the door and looked at the tables before asking the first group if they would like a seat at the deck or indoors. Haruhi quickly set the group to their tables and moved the salt and pepper apart. The mark allowed Hana to know the table was just seated and were waiting to be waited on. The girl quickly bowed to the couple and excitedly explained the three new drinks and placed the table calendar for the couple to see what would be happening over the next three days at the café.

When Hana took their orders she stopped herself from colliding into another customer and then side stepped a group of five who had left their check and a small wad of cash for a tip on a table.

Haruhi took the tab and the tip and moved to the bar and passed both the money and the order to Motoko.

Motoko smiled at both girls at the sharing the rare moment where they were together in one spot. Immediately the three parted. Motoko walked the length of the bar and opened the small refrigerator with the ingredients for the fruit drinks she would need to make. She chatted easily with the three patrons at the bar while explaining to them how Hana had come up with all three drinks.

-o-

Keitaro sat that night tallying up the total. He had stopped cooking dinner early with Motoko covering for him so he could start counting out the day's earnings. They had reached total earnings of 38 million yen and spent 10 million for the first four days. This was the first real spending and earning day.

The room filled with the sounds of clicking of the calculator buttons and the buzzing of a long tape print out receipt. Occasionally Motoko would enter to give him additional numbers to crunch. Finally the store was closed and the group slowly entered one by one into the cramped back room where Keitaro went over the final numbers of the night. Motoko was the last to enter the room. She still had a drying towel in her hand and was still sweaty from the long night in the kitchen. The tak tak sounds of the calculator and scribbles of Keitaro's crisp penmanship were the only sounds until finally Keitaro leaned back and nodded satisfied with his completed work. He looked at the group. He had felt them watching him for the past half an hour but was able to block out the nervousness he felt and focused. He could not make a mistake with these numbers.

"Good news. We cleared the fifty million yen mark and are standing over fifty seven million. And we still have ten million left for our budget." There were rounds of cheers. The girls hugged each other excitedly.

"Alright everyone, go get some rest. You all earned it." The group quickly broke up. Keitaro remained in his chair and allowed himself a congratulatory laugh. "We are doing it."

-o-

Friday was a bigger day thanks to the opening of the out door grill for the Barbeque for that day and Saturday. Angelo and Keitaro had moved three portable refrigerating units from under the bar and the kitchen to the shade of the out door patio that morning and an hour before the lunch menu was open, people along the beach could smell the smoky wood fire and sweet slow roasting meats. Angelo had taken control of the BBQ after Motoko pointed out all three girls were too short to reach the back end of the grill to make full use of the cooking surface. Keitaro showed Angelo what to look for in tendered thoroughly cooked meat and the two did three practice dishes before Keitaro felt confident to leave the man alone to his work.

Keitaro was constantly on his feet for the Friday. It was a dance avoiding the larger crowds that came from the beach. The patio seating effectively doubled their capacity. Keitaro was thankful they had not attempted to open the patio for the actual dinning until now. This week the group has only now become a well tuned team.

Keitaro stood shirtless with a pair of swimming trunks and a towel around his next while cleaning tables. Keitaro had only worked in the front shirtless twice before and never felt comfortable, but after being challenged by Motoko that morning, Keitaro traipsed around tables shirtless. A few cat calls from the more familiar patrons followed him. What ever nervousness he had left him when he cleaned three tables and happened to look up. A group of women were looking at him. He smiled brilliantly at them and then went back to work to their giggling laughter.

Music blared that night. The cool air from the ocean gently breezed over the patio while crowds of customers danced and drank. Angelo was giving a show of teaching Haruhi performing tricks while making a customer a drink. There was a sigh of disappointment followed by cheers when Haruhi didn't catch her empty bottle in mid air and it bounced off the floor padding on the bar floor.

Keitaro was at the door half smiling. His job for the night was carding incoming guests but they had closed the doors at midnight. The evening had slowed now that it was approaching one in the morning. Angelo had shouted last call just under five minutes ago and a group who had stayed to watch Haruhi learn tricks took shots in celebration at her new skill.

Keitaro saw two people walk up to the beach entrance. The dim light moved around the pair and Keitaro stood straighter now wishing he had put on a shirt when the patio closed. "Mitsu-san! Suki-san! Welcome to the café." Keitaro gave a polite bow to both Suki's father and then to Suki.

"I have heard great things about the café today, and wanted to come in today and see how you were doing. Unfortunately my train had come in late this evening. Aoyama-san was kind enough to inform me when I called that the café would still have customers until this time." Keitaro bowed making a note to thank Motoko later.

"It is a pleasure sir. Would you like to look around? I believe this is the first time you would be viewing the grounds." Keitaro waved to Angelo. There was just the three of them Haruhi, Angelo and Keitaro himself working this late.

"Angelo, would you be kind enough to show our guests around the area." Angelo raised an eyebrow at Keitaro but the taller man easily recognized Suki and surmised who the man standing next to her was. Their tour was brief. Keitaro had said good night to the crowd walking to their hotel. They had refused a taxi ride. Keitaro locked the doors and proceeded to clean the last of the tables of empty and full glasses of alcohol. Haruhi was smiling the whole time.

"I am glad to hear you and Angelo are doing so well after working all day together. I have seen my aunt bite her ex-boyfriend's head off after working together for a single day."

"The people and Angelo really made today fun. It feels good to be so busy."

Keitaro smiled before excusing himself to the kitchen where Angelo was explaining the problems they had with the current cooking equipment. Keitaro waited a moment before adding. "We actually found out that while the girls are trained to cook most of the dishes, they could not actually reach the back end of the fire pit grill that we used today. We adjusted the scheduling today so me or Angelo would be cooking along with Motoko who is very well versed with flipping a piece of grilled meat with the edge of a knife." Keitaro saw Anglo repress a laugh.

"If you would be willing to wait fifteen minutes I may give you a progress report for the week." Mitsu nodded and began to politely ask questions regarding the week. Keitaro responded quickly pointing out problems the café had encountered as well as how the team had handled them.

Keitaro paused by the door into the office. "Motoko? Why are you still awake?"

Motoko looked over at him hovering over a neatly organized till. She held her hand to hold of a question and proceeded to finish counting the bills in her hand. After she wrote them down she smiled. "Keitaro… I think you really need to come and help me double check this. I didn't realize it until I got off my shift."

Keitaro nodded politely at his guests to allow them to follow him. Motoko sat on the chair and Keitaro leaned over her shoulder. He looked at the numbers and placed a hand on Motoko's shoulder. He immediately looked up at Mitsu. "Excuse me Sir I should do this now. Ayaoma-san can you please explain to our business guests why we are so happy." He laughed at the end of the statement. He gave her shoulder one more squeeze before letting her stand to talk to the two adults.

Motoko bowed. "Pardon my lack of composure sir. My name is Ayaoma Motoko. I am the current assistant manager of this establishment. Please follow me to the front and we can talk and leave Urashima-san to his work." Keitaro and Motoko exchanged large smiles before Motoko walked on light feet to a table. She quickly offered the two drinks and had a table and chairs ready. "First I apologize for the abruptness of his departure. He wanted to double check my work before presenting anything."

Suki had an idea what was going on and asked immediately. "How busy was your day today?"

"Today's challenge was not so much the capacity of the café but what was sold." She looked to Mitsu, "Mr. Mitsu, we have had, for the past few weeks, been making a new drink for the evening almost every week. This week we planned on releasing a new drink every single evening the club was actually open. Two days ago the drink that premiered was a Kiwi schnapps that used frozen strawberries. After the initial release date, the price of the drink goes to the pre-established price." Motoko waited for the older man to nod before moving on.

"What we found today was that many of our patrons began ordering the drink that was featured two days ago. It went well with the dinner combinations we served and others took the drink as a desert after dinner. Once new customers started asking about our regulars always asking for this drink we had Hana run to Keitaro's computer to make a revised drink list of what we had available for the night." Motoko paused for a fraction of a second wondering if she should be revailing a short coming like this to an investor but realized she couldn't stop.

"It was an over sight that we did not update the drinking list for a week, since we had four new drinks to add to it. But we never recognized the problem since the regulars already knew about the drinks."

At this point Mitsu smiled briefly. "You were not prepared for a whole new group of people that never heard of the drinks you specialized for the café."

Motoko blushed in embarrassment but nodded. "We had to order some extra fruit for the night as we were quickly running out of the fruit for tomorrow. All of the dinning counts were done earlier this evening. Those sales seemed to have kept us on track with our projections, but the drinks for the day gave us a large burst of income."

Mitsu thought about how the events took place before stating, "You believe your café has come close to reaching your goal?" He sounded pleased. Mitsu looked meaningfully at his daughter.

Suki laughed and raised her hands in surrender. "Father told me before that he believed that your café would have received more attention had you advertised the ways I had suggested."

Motoko thought about the huge influx of new faces she saw the past few days and agreed with Suki. "I don't know how we would have coped before. Especially with us really learning how everything worked. We only now are able to work as a team." Motoko nodded smiled thoughtfully, "Maybe next year when we can get more staff members we can try to do that. This season has been pretty brutal as is."

Mitsu cleared his throat to gain the girls attention. "I believe if you started hiring a few weeks prior to the café opening you would have had more luck."

"I'll be sure to remind Haruka that. But to be fair, Keitaro did an amazing job repairing this place. Haruka-san said this building was falling apart before Keitaro did all the repairs. And we also have a new staff and manager replacing us for the autumn season starting a week from Monday."

Mitsu nodded. He had spoken to Urashima Haruka and Urashima Hina. Both women had been pleasantly surprised with the success Keitaro had with the small café. After a second, Mitsu noticed Urashima walk up from the office. Motoko was unaware of Keitaro standing behind her.

Keitaro reached out to her shoulder but stopped realizing spooking any kind of martial artists was not a good idea. Instead he announced his presence, "Motoko." Motoko looked behind her seat and Keitaro grinned at her. "You did a good job counting, not a single mistake." Unable to hold it in any more he gave Motoko the printed spreadsheet of the combined earnings. "We did it." Motoko looked at the last five numbers which was the daily earnings and the combined total. With no thought at all, Motoko stood up and hugged him. They both laughed and jumped. "We did it!" they both cheered.

Suki smiled at her father. Keitaro handed the sheet to Mitsu so he could see the income report. He noted it was far more detailed than he expected for a summary. Each item was color coded by type of expense, gross earnings, gross income and even included hours worked for each day. At the bottom of the sheet Mitsu smiled at the 'total week earnings' number in white and black.

Eighty three million, six hundred thousand yen.

Mitsu noted the entire number, but the eighty three jumped at him. He looked at his daughter.

Suki's smug grin was all he needed to see before nodding. "Congratulations. I think we shall depart now to allow you time to get some rest. I will call you on Monday with a realtor that I know well."

-o-

Keitaro smiled at Haruhi who started nodding off while cleaning a glass. "Go to sleep Haruhi. It's been exciting but you are exhausted."

Harhi just gave slight 'Hai' before setting down the glass before she had the chance to drop it and started trudging up the stairs. Motoko gave a giggle when Haruhi stumbled and hurt her toe on the steps going upstairs. "I guess after the excitement the day finally caught up with her."

Keitaro smiled. Angelo was still running at full power when he left for the night. The teen wondered how Angelo kept up energy. "We just have a few more things to do before we can get some sleep. Did you want to go ahead and head up to shower? This shouldn't take long."

Motoko smiled but shook her head. "No, this was too big of an accomplishment. I want to see it to the end." Keitaro blushed at the content look Motoko gave him. The two finished cleaning within twenty minutes of Angelo's sign off. With the lights off, and the buckets empty of water the pair washed their hands and went up stairs. The second floor was extremely hot.

Keitaro entered their room and immediately opened the window and sighed. The warm sea breeze hit him and he just leaned against the window sill looking at the dark ocean view. Motoko changed with him not even noticing she took of her close with him in the room. A second later Motoko gave his back a hug and giggled again. "We did it. I am so happy."

Keitaro placed a warm arm over hers. "So am I"

- - End Chapter 3 Planning a Future- -

A/N: I am back for another chapter! I hope it was enjoyable. To answer a few quick questions, yes the story will end likely at the next chapter with the close of the summer. I would like to pick up another short story following this group of people but it will likely not be any time soon. I am currently writing chapters for my other two stories with hopefully one of them wrapping up soon so I can focus on the one that I made a long term commitment to.

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story as it is very helpful to hear what you all thought about the characters and the setting.


End file.
